


Libero cos’è, per chi libero non è.

by Folkvangr26



Series: Libero cos'è, per chi libero non è. [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: La prossima volta part 2, M/M, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Alberto in fuga da 'Spadino' e Aureliano che cerca di tornare alla sua vecchia vita, nonostante non sia più la stessa persona.Si troveranno entrambi costretti a fare una scelta che cambierà per sempre le loro vite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il seguito di 'La prossima volta'. Perché, onestamente, l'avevo fatta finire un po' così e aveva proprio bisogno di un passo in più.  
Spero vi piaccia e vi faccia passare un po' di tempo piacevole.
> 
> take care

Libero cos’è, per chi libero non è.

Aureliano aprì gli occhi nel buio della sua camera da letto.   
Quella notte il vento soffiava forte e questo agitava il mare che, con lo scrosciare contro gli scogli, creava un rumore meraviglioso e terrificante allo stesso tempo. Se lo sentiva nelle orecchie e questo lo aveva svegliato.  
Lanciò uno sguardo dove sapeva si trovasse la finestra, ma le tapparelle erano abbassate e non poteva vedere fuori. Poi guardò accanto a sé. Vide la ragazza dai capelli neri raccolti in trecce strette dormire lì accanto. Sembrava serena.  
Beata lei.  
Nadia, era il suo nome, era la figlia di una delle famiglie di Ostia. Un accumulo di bruti ignoranti di cui lei era l’unica con un po’ di sale in zucca.   
Dopo l’accordo, durante la costruzione del Waterfort, si era visto circondato dagli uomini del Samurai e quella sensazione non gli era piaciuta. Quindi era corso ai ripari e aveva fatto in modo di avere accanto a sé gente di Ostia, persone di cui, in teoria, poteva fidarsi.  
Aveva assemblato una piccola squadra, composta dai giovani figli delle famiglie di Ostia. Il padre di Nadia gli aveva mandato i suoi nipoti, ma si erano dimostrati degli inetti oltre che cocainomani. Aureliano aveva delle regole di reclutamento piuttosto rigide. Quindi si era preso Nadia.  
Il passaggio fu abbastanza veloce. Si erano piaciuti e avevano scopato. Pochi giorni dopo Nadia aveva fatto le valige e si era trasferita a casa Adami. Si era sistemata nella stanza di Livia, perché Aureliano ci teneva alla privacy della sua stanza. Lei ne era sembrava particolarmente felice del trasferimento, non tanto per lui, Aureliano l’aveva capito subito, piuttosto perché poteva finalmente allontanarsi da suo padre.

Sospirò e rimase a guardare il soffitto buio della sua stanza.  
La notte era il momento peggiore e l’insonnia la rendeva una tortura, per questo aveva iniziato a prendere delle pillole che gli permettevano di dormire. Ma quella notte sembravano aver fatto cilecca.  
Si alzò, si infilò i boxer, dei pantaloni della tuta e una felpa con il cappuccio e lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi silenziosamente la porta alle spalle.  
Arrivato in soggiorno si avviò verso le porte finestre a vetri e, dopo aver sbloccato il gancetto di sicurezza, uscì all’aria della notte.   
Nonostante fosse giugno inoltrato faceva fresco. Tirava un forte vento di tramontana e sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Si strinse le braccia al petto.  
Il rumore del mare ora gli riempiva la testa, agitato e arrabbiato com’era.  
Era buio, c’era solo la luce proveniente dall’ingresso della sua casa alle sue spalle. Il mare era nero.  
Notti come quelle erano difficili da superare. Doveva farsi strada tra pensieri orribili e tentazioni dolorose.  
Come quella di chiamarlo.  
Di comporre il numero che sapeva a memoria e trovare il coraggio di sentire quel telefono squillare. Trovare il coraggio di ascoltare la sua voce e trovare le parole giuste da dirgli.  
Ma non c’erano parole giuste da dirgli. Forse Alberto non avrebbe neanche risposto.  
Non si vedevano da febbraio, dall’ultima volta che era andato a trovarlo, e dopo quella volta le cose erano peggiorate velocemente.  
Alberto era freddo quando erano al telefono e la gelosia si stava mangiando Aureliano vivo. Sapeva che Alex era a solo un’ora di treno di distanza, mentre lui era così lontano e…beh, non era riuscito a gestirla bene.  
Gli aveva urlato nel telefono, gli aveva mosso tutta una serie di accuse infondate e Alberto si era stancato.  
Ricordava ancora l’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito.  
“M’hai rotto er cazzo, Aurelià. Nun me chiamà più.”   
E lui aveva obbedito.  
Ricordava ancora la durezza della sua voce. Avrebbe voluto sentirlo urlare ancora, sentirlo lottare ancora, invece Alberto aveva deciso che non ne valesse più la pena.  
Era sempre stato abituato, Aureliano, a vivere con una certa dose di sofferenza e di disagio, faceva parte di quello che era, del suo carattere, della sua persona. Quindi la sua vita era continuata normalmente, il Waterfort avrebbe visto la luce alla fine di Luglio e l’estate sarebbe stata così piena di lavoro. Aveva anche acquistato un vecchio hotel dismesso e i lavori di ristrutturazione sarebbero iniziati nel giro di qualche giorno. Contava di riservarsi una suite, con la jacuzzi e tutte quelle stronzate da ricchi.  
I giorni erano okay. Le notti erano il problema.  
Era la notte che il viso di Alberto gli tornava più facilmente alla memoria. A volte l’Alberto che aveva visto mesi prima, a volte vedeva Spadino, con quei capelli da imbecille e i suoi vestiti kitch. A volte gli mancavano così tanto, entrambi, che gli sembrava di perdere aria.  
«Ao, che stai a fa?» Nadia lo raggiunse alle spalle, stringendosi in un cardigan di cotone.   
«Niente. Nun c’avevo sonno.»  
«Pensavo che le pasticche te stavano aiutà.» gli disse lei, preoccupata. Aveva notato immediatamente l’insonnia di Aureliano ed era stata quella che lo aveva convinto a superare la sua diffidenza nei confronti dei sonniferi.  
«Si infatti. Sto bene.»  
Nadia lo guardò attentamente. Ovviamente non credeva alle sue parole.   
Non lo conosceva da molto, ma aveva visto immediatamente la differenza tra l’Aureliano di giorno e l’Aureliano di notte. Una volta entrato in casa era come se, con la mente, fosse altrove.   
«Vado a fa er caffe. Vieni a mangià qualcosa.» gli disse poi, rientrando in casa.  
Aureliano guardò un’ultima volta il mare, prima di seguirla all’interno.

Alberto anche era sveglio, quella stessa notte. Stava fumando, appoggiato alla finestra della cucina di casa di Alex, a Milano.  
Si trovava lì da un paio di settimane ormai. Da quando era stato costretto a lasciare Bologna in fretta e furia.  
Una domenica pomeriggio di due settimane prima, infatti, stava passando davanti alla Basilica di San Petronio quando aveva visto un uomo, fermo sulle scale della Chiesa, che lo stava fissando.  
Stava chiedendo l’elemosina, con un sottovaso e un cartellino scritto in italiano povero. Era uno dei suoi.  
Alberto era sempre attento quando vedeva un sinti sulla sua strada, ma nessuno era mai stato attirato da lui. Invece quell’uomo lo stava guardando, con insistenza, strizzando gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Il panico si era impossessato di lui.  
Era corso a casa e, senza pensarci un attimo, aveva fatto le valigie e aveva ripreso la macchina dal parcheggio interrato, la stessa macchina che Aureliano gli aveva lasciato a Sabaudia. Non la usava da mesi. Aveva messo in macchina tutto quello che c’entrava ed era partito.  
Aveva, a malincuore, chiamato la proprietaria di casa a Bologna. Aveva inventato una scusa, le aveva promesso i pagamenti dei due mesi che mancavano alla fine del contratto. Aveva perso il lavoro, di quello ne era piuttosto certo, quindi non si preoccupò di chiamare.  
Così si erano chiusi tutti i ponti con Bologna. Lo aveva fatto star male più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
Stava dormendo sul divano letto, in soggiorno, questo rendeva le sue notti piuttosto scomode e spesso insonni.  
Alex gli aveva proposto di condividere con lui il letto matrimoniale nella sua stanza, ma Alberto aveva preferito dormire lì.  
Non sapeva perché. Non sapeva perché gli importava così tanto non avere quel genere di intimità con Alex.  
Cosa aveva da perdere? Cosa gliene fregava?   
Era single, no? Lui poteva fare quello che voleva.  
Nonostante questo, si innervosiva quando Alex gli era vicino. Come se Aureliano fosse ancora lì, ad urlargli nelle orecchie, ad accusarlo di sentire e vedere ancora Alex, ad accusarlo di andarci a letto.  
Ma Aureliano non era più lì. Non era più niente per lui.  
Soffiò fuori il fumo, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Faceva un caldo soffocante, a Milano.   
Guardò giù in strada, poi verso l’orizzonte buio. Era buio ma non c’era silenzio. A Milano non c’era mai silenzio.  
Si sentiva bloccato. Si sentiva come se fosse in uno stallo.  
I ricordi della sua vita passata, i ricordi di Aureliano, erano ancora troppo freschi nella sua mente. La vita che stava conducendo sembrava ancora troppo momentanea, sembrava una parentesi che era destinata a richiudersi. Non era ancora riuscito a convincersi che no, quella era la sua vita adesso e avrebbe dovuto metterci lo stesso impegno che aveva messo in quella precedente.  
La stessa grinta, la stessa passione, la stessa volontà.  
Invece si sentiva come trascinato dagli eventi, come una foglia ferma sul parabrezza di una macchina in corsa.  
Doveva iniziare a prendere il controllo della sua vita, invece di vivere in attesa, in attesa di qualcosa o di qualcuno. Forse c’era voluto il panico, la paura, il sentirsi in pericolo dopo quasi un anno di tranquillità a tratti irreale.  
O semplicemente non riusciva ad andare avanti perché senza Aureliano accanto a sé non ne vedeva il senso.

Aureliano, qualche giorno dopo, si trovava davanti al suo nuovo acquisto. Un hotel fatiscente alla periferia di Ostia. Aveva dei bei progetti per quell’hotel. Era abbastanza fuori mano per essere un ottimo getaway (come diceva il Samurai) per le coppiette, ma abbastanza vicino al litorale di Ostia.  
Erano già pronti i progetti per la Spa che sarebbe sorta al piano interrato e anche le suite del piano superiore. Quelli centrali erano destinati alle stanze standard e alla sala da pranzo/cucina.   
Non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire ristrutturare e gestire un hotel, ma aveva abbastanza soldi da investire e si trovò assolutamente soddisfatto nel vedere i lavori che iniziavano.  
Era appoggiato alla sua jeep, circondato dai primi operai che entravano ed uscivano dell’edificio, quando una voce lo raggiunse.  
«Te sei dato all’edilizia?» riconobbe immediatamente quella voce.  
Si girò e vide Gabriele davanti a sé. Era in borghese, fortunatamente.  
Mise, istintivamente, mano alla sua pistola ma Lele, intercettando il suo movimento, alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Vengo in pace» disse.  
«Con le guardie non ce sta pace.» gli rispose Aureliano.  
«Io nun so come le altre guardie.» disse Lele «Io, a differenza loro, so amico tuo.»  
Aureliano non poté fare a meno di sorridere, mentre Lele acquistava fiducia e si avvicinava a lui.  
«Non parevi amico mio quando m’hai puntato la pistola contro.»   
Lele annuì, conscio dei suoi gesti «Lo so. Non ce stavo co la testa. Me devi scusà.»  
«Solo perché stai a libro paga de Samurai non vordì che sei come me, o che semo amici, anzi…proprio er contrario.»  
Gabriele scosse la testa «Nun sto a libro paga de Samurai. Sto nel libro dei ricatti.» gli disse, con un sorriso rassegnato. «Per questo so venuto a parlà co te, e non con lui.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, improvvisamente interessato. Certamente non era il tipo da disdegnare un po’ di informazioni provenienti da una guardia.  
«Che c’hai da dì?»  
«Il movimento al porto nun sta a passà inosservato. Il numero di navi con materiali edili sta attirando l’attenzione della finanza. Lo so che le utilizzate per fa arrivà la robba a Ostia. E anche loro lo sospettano.»  
Aureliano rimase immobile, processando l’informazione.  
«Che intenzioni c’hanno?»  
«Faranno dei controlli a sorpresa, nei prossimi giorni. Forse dovresti bloccà le navi, per qualche giorno. O farlo fa al Samurai.»  
Aureliano annuì, preoccupato e rifletté un secondo prima di ridare attenzione al poliziotto davanti a lui.  
«Perché me l’hai detto? Sarebbe stato un passo avanti pe liberasse der Samurai.» chiese.  
Lele annuì, lanciò uno sguardo verso l’hotel e tirò fuori le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca dei jeans, pronto ad andarsene.  
«Me libererò del Samurai, te lo posso assicurà. E quando sarà tempo m’aiuterai anche tu.»  
«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»  
Lele sorrise «Perché voi esse libero, esattamente come me.» gli girò le spalle e si diresse verso la sua macchina, parcheggiata qualche metro più in là.  
«Ah. Se hai notizie de Spadino…dije che me dispiace pe come è andata a finì. Dije che me manca e che spero che sta bene.»  
«Io nun lo so do sta Spadino.»  
Lele sorrise ancora «Come vuoi.» 

Nel primo pomeriggio raggiunse il maneggio del Samurai. Entrò senza problemi, ormai i suoi uomini erano abituati a vederlo.   
Trovò il Samurai mentre strigliava un grosso cavallo color cioccolato. Non capiva la passione per quegli animali, troppo grossi e pericolosi per i suoi gusti. Circumnavigò l’animale e raggiunse il Samurai dalle spalle, appoggiandosi alla staccionata in legno.  
«Come mai da queste parti?» gli chiese l’uomo, continuando a sfregare il pelo del cavallo, senza guardarlo.  
«Ho ricevuto notizie, oggi.»  
«Sarebbe?»  
«Le guardie c’hanno gli occhi sul porto. C’è il rischio di controlli nei prossimi giorni.»  
Finalmente riuscì ad attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo, che si fermò e lo guardò.  
«E da chi vengono ‘ste notizie?» lo guardava da sopra i suoi occhiali.  
«C’ho pure io i miei informatori.»   
Samurai sorrise «Si, me lo immagino.» riprese il suo lavoro sul cavallo, che nitrì felice.   
«Nun te preoccupà. Ce penso io. L’ultima cosa che vogliamo in tempo d’elezioni so ste notizie.»  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo, mentre Aureliano fissava i suoi stivali di pelle nera che, inevitabilmente, si erano sporcati di terra.  
«Per te c’ho n’altro lavoro.»  
Aureliano lo guardò. «Sarebbe?»  
Il Samurai si girò, lasciò cadere la spazzola in un secchio lì accanto.  
«Le cose non stanno andando bene per gli Zingari. Da quando Manfredi è morto e l’amico tuo se l’è data a gambe…c’è stato un piccolo problema de successione e poi con la moglie de Spadino che se n’è tornata a casa a mani vote…pure i soldi dei Sale so spariti. La vecchia non s’è adattata bene ai cambiamenti e…»  
«Vai al sodo.» lo interruppe bruscamente Aureliano, che si era fermato al riferimento a Spadino.  
Samurai sembrò leggermente infastidito dal sollecitamento di Aureliano, ma lasciò correre.   
«So venuti a batte cassa.» disse «Dicono che gli ho tagliati fuori dall’affare de Ostia e vogliono quello che gli spetta.»  
«E che je spetta ai zingari demmerda?» incalzò ancora Aureliano.  
«Niente. Ho intenzione de daje un contentino. Sai…pe tenelli boni per un po’. Je damo un carico. Quello che è arrivato nei giorni scorsi. Ce fanno un po’ de sordi e ce lasciano in pace a fa i sordi veri.»  
«Stai a scherza spero.» Aureliano si staccò dalla staccionata a cui si era appoggiato, pronto a fronteggiarlo.  
«No, Aurelià. Sti pezzi de merda tocca tenelli boni. Hai visto quello che hanno fatto quando hai spaccato la faccia a quello l’anno scorso?»  
«E a me? A me non me devi tenè bono?»  
Samurai sorrise e gli andò vicino, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla in modo quasi familiare.  
«Nun sei più quella persona, Aurelià. T’è successo qualcosa, non so bene cosa e nun me interessa. Ma nun sei più l’animale rabbioso che conoscevo. Te sei elevato, finalmente. Sei n’omo novo. Ed è per questo che me posso fidà de te.»  
Aureliano odiava quando il Samurai iniziava a fare discorsi del genere. Negli ultimi mesi era stato costretto a lavorare gomito a gomito con lui e solo allora si era reso conto di quanto fosse a tratti delirante.  
Quei discorsi sull’elevarsi sopra l’uomo comune, l’ideologia, il superuomo. Non era un caso che il Samurai si fosse sempre e comunque sentito superiore a chiunque lo circondasse.  
Aureliano ogni volta doveva mordersi la guancia per costringersi a stare zitto.  
Samurai accarezzò un’ultima volta il cavallo e si allontanò, facendo segno ad Aureliano di seguirlo.  
«T’ho fatto mette la roba dentro dei foratini. Te li faccio arrivà domani a quell’hotel che te sei comprato. L’appuntamento coi zingari è domani notte. Vacce armato.»

Non sapeva esattamente che ore fossero, sapeva soltanto che era lì a fissare il soffitto da troppo tempo.  
Il problema non era neanche più il letto, doveva essere sincero, era che semplicemente non era stanco abbastanza per dormire. Non era stanco abbastanza per meritarsi del riposo.  
Chiuse istintivamente gli occhi quando sentì la porta della camera di Alex aprirsi. Era convinto che avrebbe proseguito dritto per andare in bagno, ma pochi secondi dopo sentì i suoi piedi nudi fare rumore sul pavimento di marmo.   
«Albè…» si sentì chiamare, ma non disse nulla.  
«Dormi?» provò ancora il ragazzo e a quel punto Alberto aprì gli occhi.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese, mentre lo guardava starsene lì in piedi accanto al letto.  
«Niente.» prima che potesse dire altro Alex alzò il lenzuolo e si infilò nel letto.  
«Che stai a fa?»   
«Non riesco a dormire.» il suo braccio circondò la sua pancia, da sopra la t-shirt e appoggiò la testa al suo petto.  
«Alex…io non credo che…»  
«Shh…» gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia ruvida, e poi un altro e un altro ancora, mentre permetteva alla mano di vagare sotto il tessuto leggero della maglietta e toccare la sua pelle calda.  
Era proprio quella la situazione che Alberto aveva fuggito come non mai. Non perché non ne avesse voglia, non perché non lo desiderasse, non perché non sentisse bisogno di contatto umano come aveva bisogno di aria per vivere.  
Era solo perché ogni volta che Alex lo toccava veniva riportato indietro. A quando era solo un ragazzino spaventato solo ed unicamente da se stesso e da nient’altro. Prima che Aureliano comparisse in quel locale notturno, prima del loro bacio, prima dello sparo, prima di Sabaudia…  
E stare con Alex, in quel momento, steso in quel letto, non faceva che farlo sentire ancora più di merda.  
Perché Alberto non sapeva se avesse fatto la scelta giusta chiudendo i ponti con Aureliano. L’aveva fatto perché non riusciva più a reggere il suo risentimento e la gelosia e la lontananza che faceva da cassa di risonanza a tutto il resto.   
Stare lì, in quel letto, mentre Alex gli baciava il collo non faceva altro che attivargli una vocina, in fondo al suo cervello che diceva “Lui aveva ragione. Non hai fatto abbastanza. Non hai combattuto abbastanza per voi.”

Si allontanò, più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto e si alzò su un gomito, mentre Alex lo guardava spaesato. Alberto gli prese il mento fra le dita e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Alex capì immediatamente.  
Rimase fermo, immobile, perché quello non era un bacio che avrebbe portato al sesso. Era un bacio dolce e stabile e lungo e tenero. Sapeva più di un punto alla fine di una frase, piuttosto che di un rifiuto.  
«Grazie pe tutto quello che hai fatto pe me. Me dispiace de non potette dà niente in cambio.»  
Alex lo guardò, serio, infine sorrise. «Beh, il tuo ragazzo mi ha riempito di soldi.»  
E Alberto scoppiò a ridere. Di cuore. Come non rideva da un po’.   
Alex poi si era alzato, aveva fatto del tè per entrambi e avevano parlato fino a quando non era stato tempo per il ragazzo di prepararsi ed andare a lavoro.  
Quella giornata fu più facile da sopportare.

Aureliano era in qualche modo convinto, quando si mise in macchina con Romoletto accanto a sé, che avrebbe parlato con Rocco Anacleti.  
Quando arrivarono al posto prestabilito per l’incontro, un parcheggio per camionisti a metà strada tra Roma città e Ostia, non c’era ancora nessuno. Dopo qualche minuto, arrivò un camioncino guidato da uno dei suoi uomini. Senza dire una parola era sceso dal veicolo e si era assicurato che la copertura in plastica che proteggeva il carico fosse intatta. Poi si era posizionato accanto a loro due.  
Dopo una decina di minuti, finalmente, vide una berlina nera tirata a lucido avvicinarsi.  
Ma da quella macchina non uscì Rocco, ma un ragazzo molto giovane che, facendo il giro della macchina, andò ad aprire la portiera ad Adelaide Anacleti. Un terzo uomo, un po’ più grande, uscì dalla portiera posteriore e rimase in disparte.  
Beh, quella si che era una sorpresa.  
Sentì la rabbia montargli nello stomaco al pensiero che quella era la donna che aveva condannato Alberto a morte, sua madre.   
La donna aveva gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre faceva il giro della macchina per fronteggiarlo. Il ragazzo era sempre un passo dietro di lei.  
«Aureliano Adami. Pensavo de incontrà er Samurai.» disse, mentre il suo dente dorato scintillava sotto la luce dei lampioni.  
«Questa è casa mia. Gli affari qua li faccio io.» le rispose Aureliano, facendo dei passi avanti per trovarla a metà strada.  
«Poi ho portato dei regali.» continuò, indicando il camioncino alle sue spalle.  
Adelaide lanciò uno sguardo al carico, prima di tornare a guardarlo. «Sembra un po’ piccolo.»   
«Abbastanza pe inizià.»   
«Te posso assicurà che non semo dei dilettanti.»  
«E io te posso assicurà che non me ne frega un cazzo. Con tutto il rispetto.» aggiunse alla fine, con un sorriso eccessivamente ossequioso.  
Il volto di Adelaide si contrasse, per la mancanza di rispetto, ma ad Aureliano non poteva davvero importare di meno. Quella donna non meritava rispetto.  
«Arriverà il momento in cui qualcuno te metterà al posto tuo, ragazzino.»   
Aureliano sorrise e non riuscì a fermare la lingua prima che essa andasse, incattivita.  
«E chi? I tuoi figli?»   
Oh, se gli avessero sparato probabilmente gli avrebbe dato ragione.   
E dalla sua espressione, se Adelaide avesse avuto una pistola con sé, lo avrebbe fatto.  
In un attimo vide il giovane ragazzo che accompagnava la donna fare un passo in avanti ma, immediatamente, Adelaide alzò una mano per fermarlo.  
La vide mentre le sue labbra si tiravano in un sorriso «Si. Forse sarà proprio mio figlio a metterti al tuo posto. Solo questione di tempo.»  
Quella non era la risposta che si sarebbe aspettato. La sua mente partì a razzo, cercando di capire cosa diavolo stesse dicendo Adelaide. Certo Manfredi non sarebbe tornato dalla tomba per avere la sua vendetta su di lui. E Alberto…Alberto ormai era lontano e certamente non sarebbe tornato.   
Ma ormai il suo stomaco si stava contorcendo per il disagio e per il panico.  
Decise di tagliare corto.   
«La volete la roba, o no?» disse, brusco.  
Adelaide quindi fece segno al secondo uomo che era uscito dalla macchina e lui andò a prendere posto alla guida del camioncino.  
«A quando il prossimo incontro?»  
«Te la devi vedè col Samurai. Pe quanto me riguardo è pure troppo quello che ve stamo a dà.»  
Adelaide non colse la provocazione ma, con la mascella contratta, camminò lentamente verso la macchina.  
Solo in quel momento Aureliano si rese conto che il ragazzo che era con lei lo fissava in modo aggressivo.  
«Che c’hai da guardà, eh?» lo sfidò.  
Il ragazzo continuò a guardarlo, non disse una parola, ed entrò in macchina dalla parte del guidatore.  
«Come pensavo.»

Per tutto il tragitto verso casa sentì una sensazione di urgenza bruciargli lo stomaco. Doveva sentirlo. Doveva chiamare Alberto. Assicurarsi che fosse a Bologna, che fosse dentro casa sua, al sicuro.  
«Che voleva dì la vecchia co sta storia der figlio?» disse ad un certo punto Romoletto, seduto nel posto del passeggero.  
Aureliano gli lanciò uno sguardo. «Non ne ho idea. Quella è ‘na pazza.»  
«Spadino sta a tornà a Roma? Nun m’hai più detto che fine ha fatto.» continuò ancora, e se fosse stata un’altra persona Aureliano l’avrebbe già mandato a fanculo, lui e le sue domande. Ma era Romoletto, praticamente suo padre adottivo, e soprattutto aveva ragione.  
«Non lo so do sta. Non lo vedo da un anno.» mentì, spudoratamente «Ma nun credo che tornerà a Roma. Quelli lo vojono ammazzà. C’hanno già provato. Perché dovrebbe tornà?» gli chiese.  
Romoletto scosse la testa «Nun me pare gente che te da molta scelta.»  
E Romoletto aveva ragione ancora una volta e questo gli fece sentire ancora di più il bisogno di chiamare Alberto.

Quando parcheggiò davanti a casa sua uscì talmente di fretta da lasciare le chiavi nel quadro. La notte era afosa e pesante, l’odore del mare lo colpì forte.  
Si allontanò, verso il retro della casa, per avere un po’ di privacy, ma una volta preso il telefono in mano si bloccò. Se avesse chiamato Alberto con il suo numero lui l’avrebbe potuto riconoscere e decidere di non rispondere. Non poteva rischiare.  
Quindi entrò in casa. «Nadia!» urlò, al massimo dei suoi polmoni. «Nadia! Do stai?!»   
Nadia comparse immediatamente in soggiorno, in pantaloncini e top sportivo perché interrotta in mezzo ad un allenamento al sacco.   
«Ao, ma che te urli?»  
«Me serve il telefono tuo.»  
«Sta sul tavolo. Ma che è successo? Qualche problema co gli zingari?»  
Aureliano si era già lanciato alla ricerca del telefonino della ragazza «No, no tutto secondo i piani. C’ho na telefonata urgente da fa.»  
«Vabè» Nadia non fece altre domande e tornò da dove era venuta, mentre Aureliano tornava fuori sul balconcino fronte mare.  
Compose il numero a memoria e, con l’ansia che gli stringeva lo stomaco, sentì il telefono squillare.  
«Pronto?»  
Aureliano era stato sinceramente convinto di essere pronto a sentire, dopo mesi, la voce di Alberto.  
Ma non era stato così.  
Rimase in silenzio, per qualche lungo attimo, tanto che Alberto ripeté: «Pronto? C'è qualcuno?»  
«Albé...so io.»  
Questa volta fu il turno dell'altro ragazzo di rimanere in silenzio per quelli che ad Aureliano sembrarono minuti interi.   
«Ciao.» disse poi Alberto.  
Aureliano si era immaginato in modo diverso quella conversazione. Uno scambio di battute più concitato, fatto di 'dove cazzo sei' e 'dimmi che sei al sicuro' ma ora si sentiva congelato.  
«T'ho chiamato perché so preoccupato...c'ho 'na sensazione brutta. Ho visto tu madre e…»  
Aureliano sentì a quel punto Alberto imprecare a mezza voce. Si congelò.   
«Qualcuno m'ha visto. Una delle sentinelle. Nun so chi fosse, ma lui m'ha riconosciuto»  
Aureliano si passo una mano tra i capelli. Incubo che diventava realtà.   
«Dove sei? Te ne devi andà, te posso trovà un posto sicuro. Te vojono riportà a Roma.»  
«Io nun c'ho...nun c'ho bisogno de niente Aurelià. Sto bene. Ho lasciato Bologna la sera stessa. Sono a Milano ora.»  
«Milano» ripeté Aureliano monotono.   
«Sono da Alex. Mi ospita per il tempo che me serve pe decide che fa della vita mia.»  
Aureliano chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare ogni emozione. L'ultima cosa che voleva era quella di far chiudere Alberto nel silenzio e ricominciare quella routine distruttiva che avevano portato avanti mesi prima.   
Sospirò «Posso venire da te? Se hai bisogno di soldi...di qualsiasi cosa...»  
Si sentiva patetico, ma il panico che aveva provato in macchina si era calmato solo leggermente.   
Non si sarebbe calmato davvero fino a quando non l'avesse visto, fino a quando non l'avesse toccato. Forse avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con quella sensazione.   
«Aurelià io...non ho bisogno di nulla, davvero. Sto bene. Me la sto cavando e...sto a pensà a ‘na soluzione.»   
«Quindi, no?»  
Alberto senti che quello era il momento decisivo. Se voleva davvero liberarsi di Aureliano Adami, sbloccarsi da quella ragnatela e andare avanti, quello era il momento.   
«Nun c'ha senso Aurelià, é finita tra de noi. E io...non c'ho bisogno de vedette.»  
Fu un duro colpo per Aureliano, non perché gli avesse detto cose che non sapeva, ma perché si era reso conto solo in quel momento che aveva affrontato il loro allontanamento come una cosa momentanea. Invece, eccolo lì, il punto di chiusura.   
«Lo so che nun ce ne hai bisogno. Ma voglio salutarti.» provò ancora.   
Sentì un rumore provenire dall'altra parte. Un gemito di frustrazione lasciò la bocca di Alberto perché, ogni volta che sentiva la sua voce, stava sempre peggio.   
Lo stava facendo soffrire, lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.   
«Aurelià, non so più quello de un anno fa. Io e te...nun annamo bene, me ne so accorto alla fine. Non provo più per te quello che provavo prima. Nun c'ha senso rivedersi.»  
Quelle parole furono dure per chi le ascoltò e per chi le pronunciò.   
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, mentre sentiva il sangue confluire alle gambe e lasciargli il viso e le mani congelate. Il suo corpo voleva fuggire. Voleva lanciare in mare quel telefono e non sentire mai più la voce di Alberto.   
Ma non lo fece, perché il suo carattere di merda, la sua poca pazienza, la sua prepotenza e la sua rabbia avevano portato a quella situazione.  
«Fammi sapere do vai. E se te servono soldi. Nonostante tutto me avrai sempre.»  
E mise fine alla telefonata.   
Quella sensazione era completamente nuova. Per una volta aveva detto quello che sentiva solo per se stesso e non in risposta a quello che qualcun altro provava.   
Ma era così che gli avevano insegnano. Non si dava mai niente per niente.   
Alberto poteva provare quello che voleva, questo non avrebbe cambiato i suoi sentimenti.   
Suo padre non gli aveva quasi mai dimostrato affetto, ma lui gli aveva sempre voluto bene e aveva pianto quando era morto, da solo nella sua stanza.  
E così avrebbe fatto ancora, probabilmente. 

Dall'altra parte dell'Italia Alberto fissava il telefono, sconvolto.   
L'aveva fatto sul serio? Aveva detto ad Aureliano che non lo amava più? E soprattutto...lui ci aveva creduto?   
Gli venne quasi da ridere, nel panico, al pensiero che ci fosse un Alberto Anacleti in qualche universo parallelo che non amava più di sé stesso Aureliano Adami. Era semplicemente impossibile.   
E lui ci aveva creduto.   
Il petto iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi freneticamente mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più corto. Sudore freddo gli iniziò a bagnare la fronte.   
No, no, non sarebbe successo.   
Scosse la testa e ritornò alle ultime chiamate sul suo cellulare, seleziono il numero sconosciuto e avviò la telefonata.   
Gli squilli furono infiniti e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa gli dava la nausea. Poi finalmente la risposta.   
«Pronto? Chi è?» ma non era Aureliano, no. Era una donna.   
«Ciao, io sono...un amico di Aureliano.»  
«Guarda il telefono è il mio. Aureliano è appena uscito.»  
«Ah, okay. Scusa...tu sei...?»  
Ci fu un attimo di esitazione dall'altra parte, poi la risposta.   
«So Nadia. La ragazza de Aureliano. Vuoi che je dico qualcosa?»  
Alberto strizzò così forte gli occhi che gli fecero male.  
«Pronto?»  
«Nono, scusa. Se me serve lo chiamo sul suo.»  
Non aspettò la risposta di Nadia e chiuse la telefonata. Non avrebbe provato sul suo.

Avrebbe dovuto essere distrutto, lo sapeva. In pochi giorni aveva perso la vita che si era faticosamente costruito, aveva perso l’amore della sua vita, gli aveva mentito, aveva detto che non provava più niente per lui e aveva scoperto che aveva già un’altra persona.  
Ma questa notizia, stranamente, lo fece sentire sollevato.  
Aureliano non era solo. Non più.   
Forse sarebbe stato più facile per lui lasciarlo andare, forse sarebbe stato più facile per Aureliano ricominciare. 

Aureliano aveva lasciato la casa dopo aver concluso la telefonata. Era sceso a mare, con l’intenzione di sedersi sulla spiaggia e trovare un po’ di calma interiore, per poter pensare ad una soluzione. Ma non stava funzionando. Ogni passo che faceva sentiva sempre di più la rabbia montargli dentro. Se si fosse trovato un ostacolo davanti in quel momento sarebbe stato capace di buttarlo giù o rompersi ogni osso del corpo nel tentativo.  
Quando fu arrivato in spiaggia vide due ragazzini baciarsi in riva al mare e non ci vide più.  
«Ao, che cazzo state a fa? Questa è proprietà privata! Annatevene prima che ve pio!» urlò, come un pazzo. I ragazzi trasalirono, terrorizzati, e quando videro l’ombra di quest’uomo avvicinarsi a loro con determinazione si alzarono di corsa, raccolsero le loro scarpe dalla sabbia e scapparono via.  
Si sentiva un’idiota. Fuori di testa. Come i vecchietti che inseguono i ragazzini con i bastoni quando lanciano la palla dalla parte sbagliata.  
Diede un calcio al vuoto, alzando un sacco di sabbia, e facendosi sfuggire un gemito di rabbia dalle labbra.  
«Vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo!»   
Si piegò su se stesso mentre sentiva il suo corpo indebolirsi, le gambe farsi molli. Cadde in ginocchio e la testa incontrò la sabbia. Un pugno, un altro, poi un altro ancora, attutiti dalla sabbia fresca.  
Si fermò, finalmente, senza forze e con il fiato corto. Cercò di regolarizzare il suo respiro.   
Si sedette sui talloni e respirò per cercare di calmarsi, ma quelle parole gli rimbombavano nella testa.  
“Non ho bisogno di te”  
“Non provo più niente per te”  
E si odiò con tutto se stesso, perché era tutta colpa sua. Non potè fare a meno di ripercorrere nella testa tutte le scelte sbagliate, ma il motivo per cui si sentiva così impotente era perché non c’erano altre scelte, oltre quelle sbagliate. Non c’era altre opzioni. Non c’erano mai state.  
Oppure si?

Essere rinchiuso in casa era una sofferenza ma, tra le altre cose, la telefonata di Aureliano non aveva fatto altro che confermare le sue paure. Lo stavano cercando.  
Quindi, la mattina dopo, si alzò e andò in camera di Alex. Lui era andato via da un po’.   
Prese il suo portatile e tornò in cucina, avviandolo mentre si preparava un caffellatte.  
Alex gli aveva già lasciato i biscotti e le fette biscottate sul tavolo.  
Mentre il latte si riscaldava nel microonde, inserì la password e il desktop si aprì, mostrando una foto selfie di Alex come sfondo. Gli venne da ridere, come sempre.  
Dopo qualche minuto, era davanti al pc con la tazza in mano e l’altra sul touch del portatile.  
“Voli per la Spagna”, scrisse su Google. Niente di più vago, ma da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare.  
Alberto non parlava altra lingua se non l’italiano e il sinti quindi, ingenuamente, aveva pensato che imparare lo spagnolo sarebbe stato più facile. Comunque, quello era un problema per dopo l’atterraggio.  
Il problema che aveva adesso era trovare il posto dove avrebbe vissuto. Un posto dove andarsi a nascondere e un posto in cui, forse, avrebbe potuto ricostruirsi una vita.  
Non poteva più rimanere in Italia. C’erano troppi pericoli, troppi ricordi, troppi problemi.  
Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di semplice e gli venne da ridere al pensiero che, la cosa più semplice che gli venisse in mente, fosse quella di partire per un paese straniero di cui non conosceva la lingua.  
Ma aveva dei soldi, Alberto. Poteva permettersi una bella casa, una bella vita e un bel corso di lingue.  
Forse sarebbe anche tornato a studiare, perché no?  
E poi…si diceva che la Spagna fosse più tollerante con le persone come lui.  
Doveva esserne felice, lo sapeva. Avrebbe potuto ricominciare tutto da capo. Avere la sua libertà.  
Ma avrebbe reciso anche l’ultimo punto di incontro con Aureliano.   
Quando avrebbe preso quell’aereo, tutto sarebbe finito.

Alex tornò con delle pizze, quella sera. Arrivò, fortunatamente, proprio mentre Alberto stava per mettere su l’acqua per la pasta.  
«Fermo dove sei.» gli disse, infatti, entrando in cucina con due cartoni in mano. «Ho preso la pizza.»  
Alberto sorrise e spense il fuoco «Cosa festeggiamo?»  
«Niente. Voi italiani non avete bisogno di qualcosa da festeggiare per mangiare una pizza, no?» rispose Alex, posando tutto sul tavolo della cucina e attrezzandosi subito per apparecchiare.  
«Hai ragione.»

Si misero a tavola e iniziarono a mangiare, in silenzio. Fu Alberto a romperlo.  
«Ho preso un biglietto» disse, guardando Alex di sottecchi mentre mangiava la sua margherita.  
Alex posò la fetta e lo guardò, serio. «Per dove?» chiese.  
«Siviglia. Ho…solo puntato il dito sulla mappa.»  
Alex annuì, meditabondo, mentre finiva di masticare. «E Aureliano?» gli chiese, a quel punto.  
Alberto alzò lo sguardo dal cartone della pizza sentendo quel nome.  
«Che c'entra Aureliano?»  
«Come che c'entra? Te ne vai e non gli dici niente?»  
Tornò ad abbassare la testa.  
«Aureliano c'ha la vita sua, Alex. Ed è così che deve rimané.»  
Rimase in silenzio un secondo, poi disse «C'ha 'na ragazza adesso.»  
Alex sembrò sinceramente sorpreso da quella notizia.  
«Non ci credo. Ma sei sicuro?»  
«C’ho parlato al telefono. Storia lunga. Ma so contento.»  
Alex fece una risata sarcastica «Si, avoja, si vede come sei contento.»  
«È meglio così. Non c'emo mai avuto speranza.»  
«Ma non c'hai parlato? Albé quello psicopatico sta fuori per te. Me ne sono accorto quel giorno in ospedale...»  
Non era intenzione di Alex quella di spingere Alberto nelle braccia di Aureliano. Pensava sul serio che fosse uno psicopatico da cui stare lontani, ma aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo in quel mondo e non aveva mai pensato che ci potesse essere amore. E anche se era una cosa fuori dal mondo, che non riusciva a spiegare razionalmente, c'era amore negli occhi di Aureliano quando, più di un anno prima, gli aveva offerto dei soldi per andarsene.   
Alberto sbuffò e lasciò cadere il pezzo di pizza di nuovo nello scatolo.   
«Nun ne vojo parlà. Io me vado a fa la doccia.»   
Prima che Alex poté dire qualcosa si alzò e lasciò la stanza.  
Rimase solo e anche a lui ormai era passata la fame.   
Mentre guardava davanti a sé notò il cellulare di Alberto abbandonato sul tavolo.   
Un'idea terribile gli balenò per la testa. Oh, Alberto lo avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse saputo.   
No, Alex, si diceva, è un'idea del cazzo. Alex no...   
Si alzò di scatto, afferrò il telefono e si avviò verso la finestra del soggiorno.   
Nelle due settimane e poco più di convivenza aveva imparato il codice di sblocco formato da un segno grafico sullo schermo di Alberto, quindi in un secondo sbloccò il telefono, senza problemi.   
Il passo successivo fu quello di cercare il numero di telefono nella rubrica e avviare la telefonata.   
Gli squilli furono molti e per un attimo pensò che il tentativo sarebbe andato a vuoto, ma poi, finalmente, Aureliano Adami rispose al telefono.   
«Albé?!»  
Sentì immediatamente l'ansia, il nervosismo e l’entusiasmo di Aureliano in quella breve parola.   
«No. Io...sono Alex.»  
Non ci fu esitazione. «Gli é successo qualcosa?» chiese, immediatamente, nervoso.   
«Nono! Alberto sta bene. Si sta facendo la doccia, in questo momento.»  
Ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte.  
«Perché m'hai chiamato?»  
«Alberto non lo sa che ti ho chiamato. Io...volevo solo dirti che ha comprato un biglietto aereo, sola andata, per Siviglia.»  
Sentiva il suo respiro dall'altra parte, ma Aureliano non parlò.   
«Non te lo sto dicendo perché tu gli impedisca di partire…» ci tenne a precisare a quel punto Alex.   
Aureliano lo interruppe «Nun po' rimané qua...»  
Alex percepí la tristezza e il dolore in quelle parole.   
«Lo so, ma...parte venerdì mattina, quindi...se vuoi...»  
«Venerdì!? Così presto?»  
«Si. Se tu volessi salutarlo...sarebbe questo il momento per partire.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, Alex sentiva solo il suo respiro accelerato.   
«Parto domani mattina. Mandame un messaggio con l'indirizzo.» disse poi.   
Alex annuì «Va bene. Ciao.»  
«Ah, Alex...grazie.»

Il giorno dopo, quando Alex tornò dal lavoro, rimase stupito quando vide Alberto seduto sul bordo della finestra a fumare.   
«Sei solo?» gli chiese, infatti. Alberto allora lo guardò un po' confuso.   
«Certo. Chi ce dovrebbe esse dentro casa tua?»  
Alex scosse i capelli biondi e posò la borsa sul divano mentre, nella sua testa, si chiedeva dove fosse finito Aureliano.   
Aveva forse capito male? Aureliano non sarebbe dovuto partire quella mattina? Ma erano le cinque e di lui nessuna traccia. Quante potevano essere, sei, sei ore e mezza di viaggio?   
Non credeva che fosse davvero un problema, forse Aureliano era in dirittura di arrivo in quel momento ma, sinceramente, avrebbe preferito non incontrarlo.   
Non lo avrebbe mai detto, sicuramente non ad Alberto, ma Aureliano gli faceva un po' paura. Da quella sera in cui era entrato come un pazzo nel locale notturno in cui si trovava con Alberto e aveva tirato fuori la pistola.   
I suoi occhi lo avevano terrorizzato.   
Ma era così che la gente di quel mondo gestiva i propri sentimenti, con la violenza e la rabbia.   
Per questo motivo quando aveva conosciuto Alberto le cose avevano preso una piega differente in confronto a quello che succedeva di solito con i suoi clienti.   
La loro prima volta se la ricordava ancora, nonostante avesse avuto un mucchio di prime volte. Se la ricordava perché Alberto era determinato ma impacciato, sexy ma ingenuo, entusiasta ma profondamente triste.   
La si vedeva, infondo ai suoi occhi, quella tristezza che si portava dietro. E l'aveva rivista nei suoi occhi due settimane prima quando si era presentato davanti alla sua porta di casa alle quattro del mattino.   
E la vedeva tutt'ora mentre lo guardava fumare con lo sguardo perso fuori la finestra.   
«Ho preparato il pollo e le verdure, se hai fame.» lo sentì dire, improvvisamente.   
«Tu hai già mangiato?»  
«No. Non ho fame.»  
Aveva sempre cucinato, fin dal primo giorno. Alex gliel'aveva detto che non era necessario, che ci avrebbe pensato lui, ma Alberto lo aveva dismesso con un gesto della mano.   
«Voglio farlo.»  
Ma non poteva dire di averlo visto mangiare tanto quanto lo aveva visto cucinare.   
Si avviò verso la cucina e aprì la padella che Alberto aveva lasciato sulla cucina. Riaccese il fuoco per farlo riscaldare un po'.   
Fu in quel momento che senti il campanello e lo stomaco gli arrivò in gola.   
Oh, se fosse riuscito a salvarsi dalle grinfie di Aureliano, probabilmente sarebbe caduto sotto quelle di Alberto.   
«Alex, la porta.» chiamò alla sua attenzione Alberto.  
«Apri tu, per favore. Sto riscaldando il pollo.»   
In realtà spense il fornello e rimase rintanato in cucina mentre sentiva i piedi nudi di Alberto sul pavimento.   
Il rumore della maniglia, il cigolio della porta e poi più niente. 

Alberto ci mise un attimo a realizzare e a trovare parole da dire.   
Aureliano era davanti a lui. Era diverso da come lo ricordava, indossava una semplice t-shirt nera e un paio di jeans, il fisico era il suo, ma non c'erano più i capelli biondi decolorati. Ora erano tornati ad essere del loro colore originale, castano chiaro.   
Aveva la barba. Una scura barba folta e gli stava bene, davvero bene. Lo faceva sembrare più grande, più vissuto ma anche più severo.   
L'espressione, ecco, quella non riusciva a riconoscerla.   
Aureliano sembrava nervoso, in attesa, una persona che non lo conosceva avrebbe anche potuto leggere paura nei suoi occhi. Ma tutti sappiamo che Aureliano Adami non conosceva la paura.   
«Ciao» disse Aureliano, lentamente.   
Ad Alberto sembrò tutto a rallentatore, come in un film dove il regista vuole farti notare l'importanza della scena come se fossi il più scemo degli spettatori.   
Alberto fece solo un cenno con la testa, perché era il massimo che gli fosse stato concesso dalla sua mente confusa.   
«Che ce fai qua?» in realtà le domande avrebbero dovuto essere più di una. Perché sei qui? Come mi hai trovato? Perché non fai mai quello che ti dico? Perché vuoi farmi del male?   
Perché sono contento di vederti?   
«So venuto a salutatte. Te l'ho già detto.»  
Erano ancora sulla porta e Alberto si attivò solo quando vide Aureliano lanciare uno sguardo verso l'interno della casa e poi tornare, velocemente, a guardare lui.   
Solo in quel momento si tolse dall'ingresso e lo fece entrare.   
In quel momento Alberto si ricordò di Alex, che si trovava in cucina.   
«Ale!» lo chiamò, ad alta voce, e quando vide la sua faccia spuntare dalla porta della cucina rispose ad una serie di domande che si era posto.   
Eccolo, il colpevole.   
«Ciao!» salutò il ragazzo, intimidito.   
Aureliano gli fece un cenno con la testa e, se i suoi occhi non lo ingannavano, anche un mezzo sorriso.   
«Io vado in stanza. Fate con comodo.» disse, nel tentativo di togliersi in fretta da quella situazione.   
Gli occhi di Alberto, però, dicevano: con te faccio i conti dopo. 

Quando rimase soli Alberto indicò il divano all'ospite, ma Aureliano non voleva sedersi. Si era diretto verso la finestra e si era appoggiato al bordo in marmo.   
«Alex m'ha detto che voi partí. Spagna.» iniziò, telegrafico.   
Alberto rimase fermo al centro della stanza, mettendo distanza tra loro due. Annuì.   
«Nun so venuto per fatte cambià idea. Io vojo che parti.»  
Alberto incassò il colpo. Annuì ancora, mestamente.   
«Allora salutiamoci.» disse, sottovoce.   
Aureliano fece uno sbuffo di frustrazione e si passò una mano tra i capelli.   
«Nun fa così.»   
«Così come?»  
«Così.»  
Aureliano non era bravo con le parole, non sapeva come farglielo capire che la sua indifferenza lo stava uccidendo lentamente. Ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca era una coltellata.  
Alla fine, era o non era Spadino?  
«È la cosa migliore. Te l’ho detto. Te l’ho detto de non venì.»  
Aureliano abbassò la testa e annuì «Me l’hai detto.»  
«Dovevi rimanè a Roma. La c’è la vita tua. C’è Nadia.»  
Aureliano alzò la testa alla velocità della luce, fissò gli occhi stupiti addosso. «Come…?»  
«C’ho parlato ar telefono. Sembra caruccia.»  
Alberto sorrise, perché non voleva che passasse il messaggio sbagliato.  
Era geloso? Assolutamente sì. Sentiva una fitta allo stomaco continua da quando l’aveva saputo? Sì.  
Ma non voleva che Aureliano pensasse di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di essere stato beccato con le mani nel sacco.  
Alberto si sentiva morire, ma non si sentiva tradito.  
«Io…»  
Mi sentivo solo?  
Volevo tornare alla normalità?  
Mi mancavi troppo?  
Pensavo fosse finita per sempre?  
Avrebbe potuto tirare fuori tante scuse Aureliano, ma non ce la fece.  
«Non te preoccupà. Io so contento.» Alberto fece qualche passo verso di lui, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta troppo grandi.  
L’aveva notato, Aureliano, quanto fosse dimagrito. Quanto il suo viso sembrasse più affilato e le sue occhiaie più profonde.  
Ma ora riusciva solo a concentrarsi su quel ‘sono contento’.  
«Sei contento?» ripeté.  
Alberto annuì «Io vojo che sei felice.»  
Ad Aureliano venne da ridere. Si batté le mani sulle cosce, sbalordito da quelle parole.  
«Ma sei serio?» rise, senza un grammo di allegria. Si allontanò dal muro e gli andò vicino, faccia a faccia.  
«Dimme npò Albè…te sembro felice in questo momento?» c’era un po’ di rabbia, nella sua voce. Rabbia che Alberto si sentiva di meritare un po’.   
Perché no. Non sembrava felice.  
«No perché nun lo so. Sto a morì al pensiero che te ne vai. Che nun te posso…» alzò la mano e la fermò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Alberto.  
Che nun te posso toccà.  
Alberto non poté fermarsi. Afferrò quella mano ferma a mezz’aria e la strinse fra le sue.  
«Io sto solo a cercà de rendertela più facile.» disse, avvicinandosi quell’intrecciarsi di dita al petto.  
«Lo so che stai a cercà de fa…ma non funziona. Non po’ funzionà.» Aureliano lo guardava negli occhi e lo sentiva stringere le sue mani. Sembrava che stesse lottando strenuamente per non prendersi libertà che sapeva bene di non avere.  
Alberto a quel punto si allontanò, lasciandolo lì. Aveva bisogno di aria, aveva bisogno di spazio.   
Avrebbe voluto vedere Aureliano con tutta la sua anima, ma sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo.  
Certo, Aureliano voleva che andasse, anche Alex voleva che andasse, ma a nessuno era passato per la testa che Alberto avrebbe preferito morire in quel momento che partire, lasciare l’Italia, e ricominciare da solo.  
Non era solo paura di ricominciare una nuova vita in un posto sconosciuto. Era la consapevolezza che niente lo avrebbe reso felice come quel mese a Sabaudia. Niente lo avrebbe reso felice come fare cazzate a Roma con Aureliano e Lele, anche rischiando la vita ogni giorno.   
Niente lo avrebbe reso felice come avere Aureliano lì, davanti a lui.  
E si, stava cercando di rendere la situazione più facile per Aureliano, ma anche per se stesso.  
E la situazione si era fatta mille volte più difficile.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli.   
«Hai detto du parole da quanno so arrivato. Me parli, pe favore?»  
Alberto scosse la testa «Che voi che te dica, Aurelià? C’è un motivo se nun te volevo vedè, non credi?» si girò verso di lui, la voce più aspra di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Ma tu fai sempre come te pare. Ce stai solo te, sempre. Sarebbe stato più facile partì sapendo che eri annato avanti. Mo…» si interruppe.   
Aureliano si sedette sul divano, fisicamente provato, dal viaggio e da quella conversazione.   
«C’hai ragione. Come sempre.» disse «Nun so riuscito a fermamme.» si passò una mano sulla fronte, e poi la fermò sulla barba, poggiando il gomito sul ginocchio. «Voi che me ne vado?» alzò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre poneva quella domanda.   
Alberto lo guardò, fisso, sembrava senza forze. Il suo stomaco si attorcigliò.  
Poi lo vide scuotere la testa. «No, cazzo, no. Non vojo che te ne vai.»  
Alberto si avvicinò a lui e si sedette sui talloni, appoggiandosi alle sue ginocchia per tenersi in equilibrio.  
«Me dispiace pe quello che t’ho detto ar telefono. N’era vero, lo sai?»  
Aureliano non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Nun c’ho creduto manco un secondo.»  
Aureliano a quel punto gli toccò il viso, gli passò un dito sulle labbra.   
Voleva baciarlo, ma non poteva, non ancora.   
«Ho preso 'na stanza. Un B&B qua vicino. Perché nun vieni co me?»  
Alberto si appoggiò a quella mano, sentire quel contatto, ogni volta, gli faceva ritrovare la speranza. Ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe durata.  
Si odiava così tanto, perché non era mai stato in grado di godersi il momento, pensava sempre al momento successivo e a quello dopo ancora.  
Ma non c’era più niente da preservare ormai. Non aveva la speranza che lui e Aureliano sarebbero rimasti insieme. Non aveva speranza in un futuro.  
Persino il suo cervello autolesionista sapeva che quel momento era tutto quello che aveva, che dopo non ci sarebbe stato più niente.  
Annuì leggermente e questo fu abbastanza per provocare su Aureliano il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto.  
Lo vide tendergli la mano e alzarsi.  
«Andiamo.»  
«Dammi un attimo. Me metto qualcosa addosso.»  
Lasciò Aureliano in soggiorno e si diresse verso la stanza di Alex dove aveva alcune delle sue valigie. La maggior parte della roba era ancora in macchina, ferma in un parcheggio a pagamento.  
Bussò alla porta e aspettò risposta prima di entrare.  
Lo trovò seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, a giocare con il cellulare.  
Lo guardava preoccupato.  
«Mi odi?» chiese, mettendosi a sedere al bordo del letto e facendo segno anche ad Alberto di sedersi.  
Lui scosse la testa «No, ma nun me va che fai le cose alle mie spalle. Te non sei così.»  
Alex annuì «Hai ragione, ma non potevi partire senza vederlo.»  
Alberto scosse la testa, divertito.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto un ex gigolò così romantico.  
«Noi usciamo. Non torno stasera.» si alzò e tiro fuori la sua valigia nascosta sotto il letto. Ne prese un jeans e una t-shirt e si cambiò sotto gli occhi di Alex, che sembrava piuttosto soddisfatto del fatto che il suo piano diabolico avesse avuto un lieto fine. Per quanto possibile.  
«Vai a mangiare.» gli disse solo Alberto prima di lasciarlo solo.

Il B&B era relativamente vicino. Aureliano aveva lasciato la macchina nel parcheggio della struttura e si era mosso a piedi per raggiungere l’indirizzo che Alex gli aveva scritto nel messaggio. E fecero così anche al ritorno.  
La stanza era grande, spaziosa. Aveva la zona notte con un letto matrimoniale sistemato con un copriletto estivo azzurro cielo e dei pomposi cuscini decorativi bianchi. Al centro della stanza c’era un separé di legno, in cui era sistemata la televisione a schermo piatto, e oltre di esso c’era la zona giorno, con un tavolino da caffè e un divano stile ‘700 con i cuscini bianchi. Nel complesso sembrava accogliente ma un po’ datata.  
Si andò a sedere sul divano, mentre teneva gli occhi su Aureliano mentre andava verso il suo borsone che teneva riposta nell’armadio. Dopo qualche secondo, tornò indietro con una busta bianca.  
Era evidente che la dentro ci fosse una bella somma.  
«Tieni.» glieli porse, in piedi davanti a lui.  
«T’avevo detto che nun me servivano.» Alberto non li prese.  
«Stai pe andà in un altro paese. Te servono.» fece il segno di porgergliele ancora una volta.  
«Nun posso portà tanti contanti sull’aereo.»  
«So novemila e cinquecento euro.» rispose lui, telegrafico. Aureliano sapeva benissimo che il massimo di contati consentiti sull’aereo erano diecimila euro.  
Alberto rise e scosse la testa. «Nun posso vince co te, ve?»

«Lascia che ti vizi. Solo pe stasera.»  
Alberto lo guardava intensamente ma rimase comunque sorpreso quando Aureliano appoggiò un ginocchio sul divano accanto a lui e salì a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
Sentiva le sue cosce stringergli le sue e capi quando gli era mancato il loro contatto. Gli poggiò le mani aperte sulle cosce, guardandolo in un modo che, era sicuro, da fuori doveva sembrare patetico e adorante.   
Aureliano gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici.   
C'erano parole nella sua testa, cose che avrebbe voluto dire, cose di cui avrebbe voluto discutere ma erano tutte ferme sulla sua lingua.   
Aveva paura di dire la cosa sbagliata ed era una paura così forte da farlo sentire impotente.   
La sua vita era stata in pericolo un numero esagerato di volte, da quando era solo un ragazzino, ma non si era mai sentito così.   
Come se tutto stesse per finire.   
E in un colpo aveva capito che la morte a volte non era la paura maggiore.   
Quindi rimase in silenzio, guardò un'ultima volta i suoi occhi scuri e lo baciò, come avrebbe voluto fare quando lo aveva visto sulla porta un'ora prima.   
Alberto gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena, mentre si perdeva nel bacio, e riuscì a sentire ogni piccolo muscolo tirarsi. La sua tensione era evidente, Aureliano era rigido e il suo battito troppo veloce.   
Adesso era il turno di Aureliano, quello di pensare al momento successivo, di pensare al futuro e di non sapere come gestire il presente.   
«Andiamo.»  
Alberto lo fece alzare e lo condusse verso il letto e Aureliano si fece guidare in un modo che l'altro non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di vedere.   
Fu la notte più bella degli ultimi mesi e non era certo una cosa che lo sorprendeva.   
Aveva di nuovo Aureliano tra le braccia, anche se avevano una data di scadenza, e aveva anche la capacità di goderselo perché aveva capito cosa voleva dire non avercelo.   
Aureliano era stato il solito Aureliano, passionale e in controllo, ma c'era un'aura di tristezza su di lui che faceva fatica a non notare.   
Lo sapeva che aveva tante cose da dirgli. Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui lo guardava, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mente era ancora dentro di lui.   
Ma Alberto non voleva, non ancora. Si era addormentato perché erano mesi che non si sentiva così sereno. Si era addormentato, sul serio, senza bisogno di farsi uno spinello per rilassarsi. Aveva semplicemente appoggiato una mano sul petto nudo di Aureliano e il sonno era arrivato tranquillamente. 

Quando si svegliò, qualche ora dopo, era notte fonda e si rese conto di essere solo nel letto.   
Si guardò intorno con gli occhi ancora appannati dal sonno.   
«Sono qui.»   
Segui la voce e finalmente vide Aureliano davanti alla finestra, appoggiato al davanzale, con solo la testa girata verso di lui.   
Alberto si alzò a sedere.   
«Non dormi?»   
Aureliano scosse la testa, ma poi tornò a guadare fuori. Erano al secondo piano, quindi la vista non era un granché, ma aveva solo bisogno di aria.   
Sentì Alberto alzarsi dal letto, i suoi piedi nudi sul parquet, poi la sua mano sulla schiena.   
«Che c'hai?»  
Aureliano lo guardò ma non rispose. Alberto sembrava così sereno in quel momento. Come era possibile? Perché non c'era tristezza nei suoi occhi? Perché non gli recriminava tutto quello che aveva fatto? Era colpa sua se la loro relazione era finita.   
Alberto aveva vissuto con Alex e niente era successo, invece lui era tornato a Roma e nel giro di qualche settimana era tra le braccia di qualcun altro che non sapeva niente di tutto questo. Aveva preso in giro due persone, per tutto quel tempo: Nadia e se stesso.   
«Te vojo spiegà. Ne vojo parlà. Se no non dormo più.»  
Appena sentì quelle parole Alberto fece uno sbuffo e si ritirò. «Aurelià...»  
Lui si girò e lo vide andarsi a sedere nuovamente a letto.   
«So serio, Albé.»  
«T'ho già detto che nun me devi spiegà niente.»  
Aureliano diede le spalle alla finestra, ma rimase lontano. Alberto sembrava infastidito dalla sua insistenza, ma la verità era che davvero Alberto non ne voleva sapere niente. Cosa poteva importargli? Aureliano era lì con lui in quel momento e il giorno successivo lui sarebbe stato a chilometri di distanza. Con tutta probabilità non si sarebbero più rivisti, quindi che senso aveva?   
«Non vojo sapé niente de Nadia, de Roma, der Samurai, de nessuno...»  
«Lo capisci che domani a quest'ora starò in un altro paese? Dell'Italia me porterò via solo te, non vojo avé altri ricordi. Domani sarà tabula rasa e non vojo sapé niente di lei...vojo solo che me prometti 'na cosa...»  
Si interruppe e guardò Aureliano in attesa di un feedback. Lui annuì.   
«Che stai attento, che nun te fai ammazzà e che quando c'hai la possibilità te ne vai pure te. Te fai 'na vita diversa, metti su famija...»  
Si interruppe, perché in fondo non ne sapeva un cazzo di cosa comprendesse la concezione di vita diversa, o di vita normale.   
La sua vita era stata rivolta alla famiglia, ed ecco a cosa lo aveva portato. Forse però per Aureliano, che era cresciuto fondamentalmente da solo, le cose sarebbero potute essere diverse.   
Aureliano si avvicinò a lui e mise un ginocchio per terra, per poterlo guardare in faccia. «Ce posso provà.»  
Alberto sorrise, perché era di più di quello che aveva sperato.  
«Poi un’altra cosa.» si fece serio.  
Aureliano lo guardò in attesa «Tutto quello che voi.» non sapeva quanto si sarebbe pentito di quelle parole.  
«Vojo che nun me chiami più.» disse, tutto d’un fiato.  
Aureliano allontanò il busto da lui, per vederlo meglio o forse per capire meglio quelle parole.  
«Che?»  
«Dopo che sarò partito…nun me chiamà più. Non me devi contattà.»  
Aureliano si alzò di scattò e lo guardò confuso. «Che cazzo dici?»  
«Pensi che se continuamo a sentisse diventa più facile eh, Aurelià? Perché io nun penso proprio.»  
Lo vide rimanere lì, seduto, come se gli avesse appena chiesto di prendergli dell’acqua. Come faceva ad essere così tranquillo, come faceva a non crollare dal dolore?  
«E credi che nun sentisse più te farà sta meglio?» esclamò, mentre la rabbia iniziava a montare.  
Alberto non rispose subito, ma lo guardò, serio e determinato.   
«Forse si. Forse no. Ma tu vuoi che io sia felice, Aurelià?»  
Non se l’aspettava quella domanda, quindi esitò, ma non c’erano dubbi sulla sua risposta.  
«Certo.» sussurrò, la rabbia dissolta come per magia.  
«Bene. E io voglio che tu lo sia. E non succederà se continuamo a facce der male così.»

E Aureliano crollò. Come sarebbe potuto crollare un castello di carte sotto un soffio di vento.   
Andò verso di lui e cadde in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e Alberto se lo trovò singhiozzante tra le braccia.   
Non l'aveva mai visto così, ma non ne fu turbato. Sapeva come si sentiva perché stava provando le stesse cose e sarebbe crollato anche lui se non fosse stato il suo turno, toccava a lui essere quello forte.   
Gli baciò i capelli e lo strinse, senza dire una parola. 

Quando si svegliarono era primo pomeriggio.   
Erano rimasti svegli fino a tardi e poi si erano addormentati perché i loro corpi non gli avevano lasciato altra scelta. Verso le cinque Aureliano raccolse le sue cose e lasciarono la stanza. Presero la macchina e tornarono a casa di Alex.  
Quando il padrone di casa tornò a casa dal lavoro si trovò davanti una scena terribile da vedere oltre che da vivere.  
C'era Aureliano seduto sul divano, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia che teneva lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
Alberto invece camminava in giro per casa, raccogliendo la sua roba.  
«Ciao ragazzi.» disse, a voce bassa, come se stesse interrompendo qualcosa di importante.  
Aureliano alzò lo sguardo e gli fece un cenno con la testa, poi si rinchiuse in se stesso.  
Alberto sbucò dal bagno e gli fece un sorriso. «Vieni in camera?» chiese.  
Alex lasciò la borsa all'ingresso e lo raggiunse in camera sua, non prima di aver scoccato un'ultima occhiata ad Aureliano, perso nel suo mondo.  
«Ti serve una mano con le valigie?» gli chiese, vedendolo trafficare con un trolley.  
Alberto scosse la testa, si fermò e si sedette sul letto, facendo segno ad Alex di fare lo stesso.  
«Porto solo un trolley e un bagaglio a mano.» lo informò.  
Alex aggrottò le sopracciglia «E il resto?»  
«Tutto tuo. Buttalo, vendilo, tienilo...facce quello che vuoi. C'è anche la macchina, se voi. Appena me sistemo te posso inviare per e-mail tutti i documenti. É tutto tuo.»  
«Ma sei serio?»  
«Non posso porta tutto in Spagna, no? E poi non me serve tutta sta roba. Ho accumulato un po' a Bologna.»  
Alex annuì, ma anche lui ormai sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Sentì Alberto ridere leggermente.  
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che ce sarebbe stato qualcuno a sentì la mancanza de Spadino Anacleti.»  
Alex non lo trovò divertente e probabilmente non l'avrebbe fatto neanche quell'ombra di uomo che si trovava in soggiorno a fissare il pavimento.  
«Non sparire, okay? Quando ti sistemi voglio venire a trovarti. Annamo a fa casino.»  
Alberto trovava sempre divertente quando Alex cercava di usare il dialetto romano per esprimere un concetto. Era come sentire uno del nord provarci, un po' tenero, un po' imbarazzante.  
Alberto gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, gli prese il viso con l'altra mano e gli baciò brevemente le labbra.  
«Me mancherai pure te.»  
Poi si alzò e continuò a sistemarsi la valigia, andando da una parte all'altra come una scheggia.  
Alex si alzò e andò in cucina, in silenzio fece il caffè e quando fu pronto ne portò una tazzina ad Aureliano, che non si era mosso di un centimetro.  
Quando Alex gli porse la tazzina Aureliano sembrò sorpreso di quel gesto, ma dopo un secondo di esitazione la prese.  
«È amaro» lo informò.  
«Va bene così.»  
Si sedette accanto a lui, sapendo ora di non dover tornare indietro a prendere lo zucchero, e prese un sorso del suo caffè molto zuccherato.  
«Grazie.» il ringraziamento di Aureliano arrivò un po' in ritardo, come se si fosse appena ricordato le basi dell'educazione.   
Alex annuì.   
Ma Aureliano continuò.   
«Non solo per il caffè.»  
Alex rimase sorpreso, lo guardò, in attesa.   
«Je sei stato vicino quando io ero troppo un cojone pe fallo. E pure mo, perché l'hai aiutato.» Aureliano lo guardava con gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Aveva pianto, ma anche con le prove davanti a sé non riusciva ad immaginare Aureliano Adami piangere.   
«É mio amico.» rispose Alex, semplicemente.   
Aureliano annuì. «Me farai sapé come sta?»  
Alex era confuso. «Te lo dirà lui come sta.»  
L'altro scosse la testa, sorrise tristemente. «M'ha chiesto di non contattarlo più. Dopo la partenza.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché così sarà più facile dimenticarmi.»

Quella sera Alex si offrì di cucinare. Una vera cena, con primo e secondo e contorno. Non avevano il dolce, ma nessuno di loro ne aveva voglia, sarebbe stato come festeggiare una cosa che nessuno voleva festeggiare.  
Alex gli aveva spiati, per un attimo, mentre lasciava la pasta a bollire e il sugo a riscaldarsi.  
Stavano seduti sul divano, Alberto guardava distrattamente la tv, nascosto sotto il braccio di Aureliano.  
Aureliano aveva ancora quella faccia, quella talmente triste da sembrare arrabbiata. Ma questo non gli impediva di stringere la mano di Alberto. 

Alberto non poteva vedere quanto fosse provato? Sicuramente si. Ma non c’era niente che potesse fare per lui. L’ansia se lo stava mangiando vivo.  
L’ansia per la partenza, le valigie sulla porta che lo guardavano, Aureliano che gli stringeva la mano così forte. Per non parlare di quello che l’avrebbe aspettato una volta atterrato.  
Si sentiva uno schifo per aver detto quelle parole ad Aureliano, lo avevano distrutto, ma continuava a pensare che fosse la cosa migliore, per entrambi.  
Tutti e due avevano bisogno di andare avanti, di voltare pagina, perché per loro non c’era futuro, non c’era mai stato.

Dormirono insieme, nel divano letto. O almeno, ci provarono.  
Per lo più rimasero uno nelle braccia dell’altro senza dire una parola. Qualche bacio, le dita intrecciate, Alberto che cercava di rilassarsi ascoltando il battito del cuore dell’uomo accanto a sé. Che respirava, cercando di imprimere nella mente il suo odore. Che lo toccava, sfiorando la sua pelle calda.  
La mattina dopo si alzarono alle sette, fecero una scarsa colazione e poi fu il tempo dei saluti.  
«Fatti sentire quando ti sarai sistemato.» gli disse Alex, raggiungendolo alla porta. Aveva lo sguardo triste.  
«Non te preoccupà pe me, che me la cavo.»  
Alex annuì, poi lo abbracciò, appoggiando la testa al suo petto.  
«Lo so che te la cavi.» lo strinse forte.  
Alberto lanciò uno sguardo ad Aureliano, mentre abbracciava Alex, pensando di trovarlo infastidito.  
Lo trovò a guardarli, ma non c’era ombra di rabbia o gelosia sul suo viso, era il solito impassibile Aureliano.  
Alex si staccò da lui e gli fece un mezzo sorriso, prima di rivolgersi ad Aureliano.   
Allungò la mano verso di lui e il ragazzo gliela strinse. «Grazie.» ripeté ancora.  
«Ci penso io.» gli disse, sottovoce. Alberto vide Aureliano abbozzare un sorriso. Non sapeva a cosa si riferisse Alex, ma Aureliano si. Alex accettava il compito di dargli informazioni.  
«Che sussurrate voi due?»  
Aureliano si fece serio e afferrò il trolley dal pavimento, Alberto aveva già in mano il borsone.   
«Niente. Andiamo o famo tardi.»

Presero la macchina e si avviarono verso Milano Malpensa. L’atmosfera in macchina era piuttosto tesa, poteva vedere le nocche bianche di Aureliano mentre stringeva lo sterzo.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese.  
L’altro annuì. «Sisi.»  
Alberto fece una pausa, continuando a guardarlo. «Di che parlava Alex?» provò.  
Aureliano alternava lo sguardo tra la macchina e il cellulare con il navigatore acceso.  
«Me darà tue notizie.»  
Alberto non gli rispose, quindi si girò a guardarlo per un secondo. «Che c’è? Nun posso fa manco questo?»  
«No, è solo che nun te fa bene.»  
«Lascia decide a me cosa me fa bene e cosa no. Tu hai già deciso pe te. Mo tocca a me.»  
Eccolo il solito Aureliano. Quello che fino a quel momento era riuscito a tenere sotto controllo la sua rabbia, solamente perché la sofferenza era troppa.  
«Non litighiamo.» quelle parole arrivarono da Alberto come una preghiera.  
Aureliano esalò un profondo sospiro. Non lo sapeva neanche lui perché cercava di litigare a poche ore dalla sua partenza. Forse perché sarebbe stato meglio lasciarsi urlandosi addosso, piuttosto che in quel modo, visto che non c’era più niente da dirsi, solo una silenziosa rassegnazione a quello che sarebbe avvenuto.  
Non disse nient’altro, continuò a guidare in silenzio con l’angoscia di rendersi conto che i chilometri di distanza dall’aeroporto continuavano a diminuire.

Ci misero circa un’ora ad arrivare all’aeroporto, un’ora di silenziosa tensione.  
All’arrivo Aureliano parcheggiò e portò il suo trolley fino alla zona check-in. Sempre in silenzio.  
Si sedette nella sala di attesa, mentre vedeva Alberto in fila per farsi controllare il biglietto e imbarcare la valigia.  
L’aeroporto era vivo. Erano quasi le dieci del mattino e la giornata era iniziata a tutti gli effetti.  
C’erano uomini d’affari in partenza, famiglie in arrivo, valigie, trolley che facevano rumore al contatto con il pavimento. C’era odore di caffè nell’aria.   
Ma lui era lì a fissare il pavimento di marmo bianco.  
Alberto tornò e insieme, raggiunsero il gate di partenza. Trovarono una nuova sala d’attesa e si sedettero uno accanto all’altro. Ora c’era solo bisogno di aspettare l’imbarco, alle ore 10:25.  
Sentiva gli occhi di Alberto addosso, mentre lui cercava di guardare tutto tranne lui.  
Poi sentì la sua mano raggiungere la sua, le dita intrecciarsi con le sue, il suo respiro sulla guancia.  
«Me dispiace. Pe tutto.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e rimase sorpreso nel vedere i suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
Gli sorrise leggermente e gli raccolse una lacrima sfuggita al controllo «Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Albé.»  
«Ti amo, lo sai?»  
Doveva essere sincero. Non era solo una domanda retorica. Alberto voleva davvero sapere se Aureliano fosse consapevole di quello che provava per lui. Perché era stato lui a chiedergli di stargli lontano, di non chiamarlo, che lo aveva letteralmente spinto nelle braccia di un'altra persona.  
Aureliano annuì. «Lo so. Anche io ti amo.»  
Lui aveva avuto paura di mettersi a piangere come un bambino in mezzo all'aeroporto, ma si rese conto che aveva finito le lacrime, o forse era solo subentrata la rassegnazione.  
In quel momento sentirono l'altoparlante annunciare il volo di Alberto.  
Con una calma che non riconosceva Aureliano si alzò, si sistemò la t-shirt e allungò la mano ad Alberto.  
«É ora de annà.» fece uno sforzo titanico per sorridergli.  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, si asciugò le lacrime con il bordo della felpa che indossava. Poi afferrò la sua mano.  
Davanti al gate c'erano alcune cose che altre persone, in altre vite, avrebbero potuto dire.  
‘Ti chiamo quando atterro.’  
‘Ci sentiamo più tardi.’   
‘A presto’   
Ma niente di tutto questo poteva essere detto.   
E Alberto non sentiva di avere il diritto di dirgli quello che voleva dirgli.  
‘Mi mancherai come l'aria.’  
Perché era una sua scelta, quella di separarsi definitivamente dalla persona che amava di più al mondo.   
Aureliano lo indirizzò verso il gate, dove altre persone stavano confluendo verso un giovane ragazzo in divisa.   
Alberto strinse più forte la sua mano e fece un passo veloce verso di lui. Le labbra si appoggiarono sulle sue per una frazione di secondo.   
«Buona fortuna.» gli disse.   
«Buona fortuna.» rispose Aureliano.   
Si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo prima che Alberto si unisse alla fila di imbarco.   
Quando si girò, Aureliano non c'era più.


	2. Segui il piano

Segui il piano

Il viaggio di ritorno fu orribile. In silenzio, da Milano a Roma. Una strada lunga e dritta, che in nessun modo gli aveva dato la possibilità di distrarsi.  
Ad un certo punto, in autostrada, si era trovato in lacrime. Ma le aveva cacciate via prima che potessero avere la possibilità di scendere sulle sue guance.  
Che diavolo aveva da piangere, ormai non c'era niente da fare.  
Doveva essere contento, invece. Doveva essere contento perché Alberto era lontano da ogni pericolo, se non quelli della vita quotidiana, quelli della vita normale.  
Si fermò un attimo a prendere un caffè nel primo pomeriggio, ma non aveva voglia di mangiare, lo stomaco si era chiuso con la doppia mandata.  
Verso le quattro, quando mancavano poco più di un paio di ore all'arrivo, il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare.  
Doveva essere sincero, si era illuso per un momento. Alberto era sicuramente già atterrato, forse...  
No, non era lui. Era Nadia.  
Non rispose e le telefonate continuarono per un'oretta circa, a distanza di 10 minuti uno dall'altra  
Alla seconda chiamata, aveva messo il telefono in modalità silenziosa.

Aveva pensato di ritirarsi nello stabilimento di sua madre per la notte, ma poi cambiò idea.  
Non era stata una buona idea quella di ignorare tutte quelle telefonate. Non aveva voglia di sentire nessuno, ma poteva essere successo qualcosa di importante. Quindi tornò a casa e quando spense la macchina, ancora prima di riuscire a scendere, si trovò Romoletto al finestrino.  
«Che cazzo de fine avevi fatto ragazzi?»  
Romoletto sembrava preoccupato, ma eccitato allo stesso tempo.  
«Che è successo?» disse soltanto Aureliano.  
«Devi venì dentro.»  
Non poté neanche prendere il borsone che Romoletto lo trascinò dentro.  
«Oh, ma che cazzo ve pija?»  
Una volta in casa vide prima Nadia, appoggiata allo stipite dell'arco che divideva l'ingresso dal soggiorno. Aveva un'espressione grave.  
Lo guardò, ma non disse o fece niente.  
«Te prego de sta calmo, okay?» era la voce di Romoletto alle sue spalle.   
Fu in quel momento che, sulla porta, apparve una persona.  
Dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per credere ai suoi occhi.   
C'era Livia Adami sulla porta. I capelli biondi erano diventati più lunghi, il viso un po' più appesantito dall'età, ma era sempre sua sorella.   
Lo guardava, con quell'espressione costernata, dispiaciuta, patetica.   
Dopo un attimo di shock, la rabbia lo accecò. Si rese conto di non avere un'arma con sé, era nel borsone, ma a Milano non l'aveva tenuta addosso.   
Non se ne accorse neanche, ma il suo corpo fece autonomamente uno scatto verso di lei. In un secondo aveva la mano interno alla sua gola e l'aveva sbattuta contro il muro. Livia era sulle punte.  
«Aurelià, Aurelià, fermate!»  
Nadia, che era lì vicino, strinse una mano sul suo avambraccio teso e cercò di far forza per liberare la donna, ma Aureliano era semplicemente troppo forte.  
Romoletto, nel frattempo, si era posto dietro di lui e, con una mano sul suo petto, cercava di allontanarlo da Livia.  
Gli occhi di Aureliano erano enormi e spiritati, dalla bocca uscivano dei rumori rabbiosi.  
«T'avevo detto de nun tornà! Te l'avevo detto!» le urlò, a pochi centimetri dalla faccia.  
Livia piangeva e aveva la bocca aperta per cercare di racimolare quanta più aria possibile.  
Rinunciò ad un po' di quell'aria per pregare Aureliano.  
«Me dispiace! Aurelià...nun ce so sta senza de te...» la voce uscì rotta, affaticata, mentre la mano di Aureliano intorno al suo collo si faceva più stretta.  
Non sentiva niente, né le parole di Nadia, né quelle di Romoletto.  
Aveva solo occhi per quella donna davanti a sé, quella che era sempre stata la donna della sua vita, la sorella, la madre, il punto di riferimento.  
Ma lei lo aveva tradito, lei gli aveva strappato via la prima persona che era stata in grado di farlo sentire più di un animale rabbioso. La donna che gli aveva fatto capire che lui aveva molto di più da dare, oltre alla rabbia e al risentimento.  
La donna che avrebbe dovuto continuare a proteggerlo, lo aveva distrutto quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, solo per gelosia e meschinità.  
Le forze lo abbandonarono, improvvisamente. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo semplicemente crollò.   
Le dita si sciolsero dal collo di Livia e lei iniziò a tossire, per prendere aria.  
«Aurelià...» la forza fisica lo aveva abbandonato, ma non la rabbia.  
«Statte zitto! Rinchiudila in una stanza, nun deve andà da nessuna parte. E voi annatevene a fanculo!»  
Raddrizzò la schiena e quando le gambe gli risposero andò verso la porta finestra, andò verso il mare.  
«Devo pensà.»

Il sole stava andando via, molto lentamente, e lui ne era contento perché faceva un caldo maledetto e aveva bisogno di un po’ di buio per nascondersi. Rimase fermo su quegli scogli per non sapeva quanto tempo, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi sentimenti.   
Ora aveva bisogno di tempo per nascondere dentro di sé l’Aureliano che aveva appena visto l’uomo che amava partire per non tornare più, e tirare fuori l’Aureliano che aveva roba da fare, decisioni da prendere, soluzioni da trovare.  
La verità era che l’unico Aureliano che c’era era quello che piangeva ancora la perdita di Isabelle e che odiava e amava allo stesso tempo sua sorella.  
Avrebbe dovuto ucciderla, lo sapeva. Per vendicare la morte di una ragazza innocente che voleva solo una vita migliore e stare con l’uomo che amava.   
Non aveva voluto ascoltarla, non aveva voluto ascoltare le sue motivazioni, perché aveva paura che sentirla parlare, vederla davanti a sé, gli avrebbe ricordato sua sorella. Quella che lo aveva cresciuto, quella che lo aveva amato come una madre ama un figlio e quella che lui aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa.  
La rabbia non lo aveva lasciato. Neanche un grammo, perché non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Ucciderla. Senza pietà, come lei aveva ucciso Isabelle.  
Sicuramente non le aveva dato via di scampo a quella povera ragazza, sola e indifesa, ma con così tanta voglia di vivere. Perché lui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in modo diverso?  
L’avrebbe dovuta uccidere immediatamente, appena messo piede in casa. L’avrebbe dovuta fare fuori dalla soglia della porta, appena incontrati i suoi occhi azzurri, troppo simili ai suoi.  
Dalla bocca gli uscì un animalesco lamento di frustrazione.  
Avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì dove l’aveva mandata. Non sarebbe dovuta tornare perché come non aveva avuto la forza di farla fuori all’epoca dei fatti, non l’aveva neanche adesso.  
Il petto iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi freneticamente, la fronte era bagnata di un sudore freddo, gli occhi gli si appannarono davanti alla luce del tramonto.  
Stava succedendo un’altra volta. Dopo così tanto tempo.  
Si chiuse il naso, con le dita, e serrò gli occhi. Smise di respirare e per un attimo fu ancora peggio. La mancanza di respiro stava facendo aumentare il panico, raccolto e in subbuglio nel suo petto.  
Strinse gli occhi e tenne duro.   
È tutto okay.  
Ancora un secondo.  
Sta già passando.

Si rese conto che quella voce nella sua testa non era neanche la sua. C’era Alberto, nella sua testa, che parlava e cercava di tranquillizzarlo.   
Prese la prima boccata d’aria, urgente e dolorosa e il suo cuore batteva ancora forte nel petto. Ma aprì gli occhi e vide il mare e si sentì, lentamente, meglio.   
Aveva ancora il fiato corto e gli occhi che lacrimavano quando sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca. Un messaggio.  
Si asciugò gli occhi e tirò fuori il cellulare. Non conosceva il numero.  
‘È arrivato. Ha trovato un posto per dormire. È tutto okay. Alex”  
Sospirò, leggendo più e più volte quel messaggio. Era al sicuro, sarebbe stata dura, ma almeno era al sicuro.  
E Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, assicurarsi che stesse davvero bene e che non avesse detto cazzate ad Alex solo per farlo stare tranquillo. Si, anche per chiedergli consiglio.  
Ma non poteva fare più affidamento su Alberto.   
Non c’era più Spadino, accanto a sé, e non c’era neanche Lele. Ora doveva cavarsela davvero da solo, come credeva di aver fatto tutta la vita, prima di rendersi conto di quante persone accanto a lui lo amavano.

Prese un profondo respiro e si alzò. Ormai il sole era completamente scomparso dietro l’orizzonte.  
Tornò in casa e trovò Nadia sul divano, con le braccia conserte e l’espressione preoccupata.  
Si alzò quando lo vide entrare. «Ehi.» disse, cercò di sorridergli.  
«S’è presentata qua, nun sapevo che fa.»  
Aureliano si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò una guancia. «Nun te devi preoccupà. Non volevo urlà, prima. Me dispiace.»  
Nadia rimase un po’ sorpresa. Aureliano non era una persona che si scusava facilmente. In realtà Nadia non pensava neanche di averne bisogno, di quelle scuse.   
Aveva saputo che Livia Adami era stata messa alla porta, le famiglie di Ostia sapevano cosa succedeva in casa Adami, ma non aveva mai saputo il perché. Romoletto glielo aveva raccontato quando si era trovata Livia sulla porta di casa e lo aveva chiamato per sapere cosa fare. Aureliano non rispondeva al telefono.  
«A me dispiace per la tua ragazza.»  
Aureliano, che già l’aveva sorpassata per andare a parlare con Romoletto, si girò verso di lei, ma non disse nulla.  
«Romoletto m’ha detto di Isabelle.»   
Aureliano annuì.  
«È per lei che io e te…?» non finì la frase, ma Aureliano sapeva a cosa si riferisse.  
Per quanto fosse al suo fianco, a volte dormisse con lui, Nadia sapeva benissimo che c’era qualcosa che li teneva lontani, un muro tra loro due, che sembrava invalicabile.  
E si, c’era un muro che Aureliano aveva alzato tra loro due, fatto del dolore per la perdita di Isabelle e amore nei confronti di Alberto.   
Aureliano tornò indietro e si mise davanti a lei. Era chiaro che Nadia aveva bisogno di parlare, di chiarirsi.  
Visto che non rispondeva, Nadia continuò e spiegò la sua frustrazione.  
«Sei annato via, così, senza dì niente. Se nun è pe Isabelle…c’hai n’artra persona?»  
Aureliano abbassò lo sguardo, per un attimo, per pensare alla sua risposta, poi scosse la testa.  
«Isabelle è ner passato, Nà. E no…nun c’ho nessun altro.» rispose, tutta una serie di verità.  
Nadia allora gli posò una mano sull’avambraccio rigido. «E allora che succede?»  
«Io nun penso de potette da quello che cerchi.»   
Nadia stava per parlare, ma lui la fermò con una mano.  
«Ne parleremo quanno tutta ‘sta storia sarà finita.» disse, riferendosi al ritorno di Livia nella sua vita.  
Le girò le spalle e fece per andarsene quando Nadia parlò.  
«Io vojo solo sta qua co te. Nun vojo tornà a casa.» la sua voce era diversa, adesso. Era insicura, rotta da un groppo in gola. Si girò per guardarla e la trovò intimidita, insicura, non la solita Nadia. Capì.  
Tornò indietro e gli prese il viso tra le mani, l’espressione forte e determinata.  
«Nessuno te mannerà via. Questa è casa mia e tu starai qua co me fino a quanno te va.»  
Aureliano sapeva che la situazione a casa di Nadia non era delle migliori e lui, che aveva vissuto quella merda prima di lei, non l’avrebbe mai mandata via. Sarebbe rimasta lì, accanto a lui, e lui l’avrebbe protetta con tutti i mezzi che aveva.  
Nadia annuì, sembrava leggermente più tranquilla, e così seppe di poterla lasciare e andare in cerca di Romoletto.  
Lo trovò fuori dalla porta della camera degli ospiti, seduto alla base delle scale. Si alzò appena vide Aureliano.  
«È chiusa dentro.» lo informò, indicando la porta. «Ce voi parlà?» gli tese la chiave.  
Aureliano scosse la testa «No. Non ancora. Se entro adesso l’ammazzo.»  
Romoletto sospirò e si avvicinò a lui, gli strinse una spalla e lo guardò negli occhi. «È sempre tu sorella.» gli disse. Sapeva quanto Romoletto tenesse ad entrambi, soffriva molto nel vederli farsi del male a vicenda.  
«Ha ucciso Isabelle.»   
L’uomo annuì «Lo so, e me dispiace. Tu sorella ha sbajato, lo sa, ed è venuta a chiedete scusa. Lei nun ce sta più, nun ce niente che potemo fa, ma tu poi ancora avè ‘na sorella che te vole più bene de chiunque altro.»  
Aureliano abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva la forza di ascoltare quei discorsi, non adesso.  
«Lasciala la dentro. Io vado a dormì.»

Non ci sperava, ma in realtà dormì davvero.   
Si era chiuso in camera, si era spogliato, rimanendo solo in boxer, e si era messo a letto.  
Si era addormentato immediatamente.  
Fu un sonno agitato, ma ebbe la possibilità di riposarsi. Riposare il corpo e la mente, sapendo che il giorno successivo, se possibile, sarebbe stato più difficile di quello precedente.  
Quando si svegliò, però, erano circa le cinque di mattina. Ormai aveva degli orari di vita completamente sballati. Ma aveva dormito, ed era già tanto.  
Voleva rimanere un po’ a letto, ma i pensieri lo agguantarono immediatamente.  
Voleva davvero parlare con Livia?   
Che cosa stava facendo Alberto?  
Arrivarono dei flash del loro ultimo sguardo all’aeroporto.   
Il modo in cui era scappato, quando Alberto aveva smesso di guardarlo.  
La verità era che non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di processare ed accettare il fatto che non avrebbe più visto Alberto.  
Il suo cervello, semplicemente, si rifiutava di accettarlo.  
Avrebbe potuto prendere un aereo e raggiungerlo, sarebbe stato facile. Ma cosa sarebbe cambiato? Una relazione che si basava su visite di qualche giorno e telefonate di tre minuti l’avevano già avuta e non era andata bene.   
Mentre guardava i suoi poster al muro, quelli che gli ricordavano così tanto l’Aureliano di solo qualche mese prima, si promise che avrebbe fatto quello che Alberto gli aveva chiesto. Non l’avrebbe contattato, non l’avrebbe cercato, non l’avrebbe raggiunto. Se non quando avesse avuto qualcosa di più da offrirgli.  
Si alzò con l’intenzione di non pensare più ad Alberto, non fino a quando sarebbe tornato a sdraiarsi nel suo letto quella sera.  
Ora aveva altro da fare, altro a cui pensare, situazioni da risolvere.  
Come quella chiusa nella stanza degli ospiti al piano di sotto.

Scese al piano di sotto e tutto era silenzioso. Il sole era già sorto e illuminava il soggiorno dalle grandi porte finestra.   
Si diresse verso la cucina, per trovare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti e, mentre prendeva dalla dispensa il caffè macinato per preparare la moka li vide.  
Sul tavolo c’era un raccoglitore da cui uscivano alcuni fogli disegnati. Lasciò il caffè sul piano cucina e si sedette, prima di tirarli fuori uno ad uno.  
Erano dei disegni in stili diversi uno dall’altro. C’era qualcosa di realistico, riconobbe infatti la spiaggia sotto Villa Adami, ma c’era anche qualche schizzo più fantasioso e meno comprensibile.  
Mentre guardava un disegno molto grande di una palla da biliardo numero 8 si rese conto di un piccolo disegno in un angolo del foglio. Era un’arma bianca. Sembrava un coltello a scatto, ma con una lama lunga e sottile. All’impugnatura era stata dedicata particolare attenzione, riportava infatti dei ghirigori importanti, nonostante il disegno fosse piuttosto piccolo.  
Quel disegno riportò Aureliano a quel giorno alla Città dello Sport, quando Alberto lo aveva sorpreso alle spalle e gli aveva puntato la sua lama alla gola. In quel momento si era reso conto delle palle che quel ragazzino aveva. Quel ragazzino che aveva avuto il coraggio di baciarlo. Gli veniva dal ridere, al pensiero.  
«Oh, quella è roba mia!» in quel momento Nadia entrò in cucina, con i suoi pantaloncini da boxe e un reggiseno sportivo. Sembrava infastidita dall’invasione della sua privacy.  
«Lo so. So belli.»  
Nadia andò verso di lui e cercò di togliergli i fogli, Aureliano la lasciò fare ma tenne per sé il foglio con la palla da biliardo e il coltello.   
«So solo schizzi.» rispose Nadia, con un’alzata di spalle.  
«So belli sul serio.» continuò Aureliano, poi si alzò.  
«Te posso chiede un favore?» le chiese.  
Nadia lo guardò in attesa, con i suoi disegni stretti al petto come una ragazzina con i libri di scuola.  
Annuì «Certo.»  
«Me lo rifaresti sto coltello? Più grande però. Pagina intera.» gli indicò il piccolo disegno al lato del foglio.  
Nadia guardò quel disegno e aggrottò le sopracciglia «Perché?» chiese.  
«Me lo vojo fa tatuà.»  
Nadia sorrise, improvvisamente. «Ma dici sul serio?»  
Aureliano annuì «Certo. Si.»  
La ragazza sembrava sinceramente contenta, ma studiava le sue espressioni per essere sicura che Aureliano non la stesse prendendo in giro. Ma no, Aureliano era serissimo.   
«E per chi è questo? Pe la stessa persona delle ali?»  
Aureliano scosse la testa «No. Questo è pe ‘na persona che ce l’ha fatta ad esse libera.»

Non mangiò nulla, alla fine. Guardò Nadia prepararsi una tazza di latte e caffè per sé e poi mettere biscotti e latte bianco su un vassoio in legno vecchio di 15 anni.  
«Che stai a fa?»  
«Sto a porta da mangiare a tu sorella, Aurelià. Che la volevo fa morì de fame?»  
«Se lo meriterebbe.» rispose Aureliano sottovoce. Ancora non ci poteva credere che quella stupida era tornata indietro. Cosa le aveva detto il cervello?  
Nadia Sospirò e si appoggiò al piano di lavoro della cucina.  
«C'ho parlato un po', ieri, quando è arrivata.» iniziò. Aureliano la guardò in attesa.  
«È l'ombra della Livia che me ricordavo, Aurelià. Lo sa che quello che ha fatto è una merda ma...» a quel punto Aureliano alzò la mano e la fermò. «Basta. Nun vojo sentì altro.»  
«Beh, dovrai sentille da lei le scuse.» rispose Nadia.   
«Forse je sparo prima.»  
Nadia lo guardò, voleva leggere la verità nel suo sguardo e vide immediatamente che in nessun modo Aureliano sarebbe riuscito a sparare a sua sorella.   
Sorrise e scosse la testa «Io il sangue non lo lavo.»

Nadia portò la colazione a Livia, me stette via qualche minuto, prima di tornare. Poi si sedette al tavolo di fronte a lui e iniziò a fare colazione. Lo guardava mentre immergeva metà biscotto nel latte caldo.  
«Che c'hai da guardà?» le chiese Aureliano, con in tono finto severo.  
Nadia Scosse la testa «Me chiedevo dove sei stato in sti giorni. Non hai risposto hai messaggi, né alle telefonate...»  
Quella domanda lo prese un po' di sorpresa. Non aveva neanche pronta una risposta perché lui e Nadia non avevano quel genere di rapporto. Non erano mica i fidanzatini.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Per i cazzi miei. Ogni tanto c'ho bisogno d'allontanamme da sta merda.»  
Nadia annuì. Pensava assolutamente che quello non era certo il momento di andarsene in giro. Con Samurai che si faceva vedere sempre più spesso sulle coste di Ostia e le famiglie che si innervosivano sempre di più.  
Dai suoi cugini era venuta a conoscenza del fatto che avevano saputo dell'accordo con gli zingari. Che la roba che arrivava al porto di Ostia, non solo veniva utilizzata per finanziare quel resort per ricconi di merda del Samurai, ma che Aureliano si stava pure mettendo a regalare roba agli zingari, invece di occuparsi dei suoi uomini.  
Gliene avrebbe parlato quando si sarebbe chiusa la pratica Livia Adami. In un modo o nell'altro.

Aureliano rimase a lungo dietro quella porta che miliardi di volte aveva varcato senza pensarci un attimo. Adesso era lì a fissarla perché sapeva che doveva raccogliere le idee. Ma più ci pensava più la rabbia tornava.   
Sentí a quel punto qualcuno toccargli la spalla.   
Era Romoletto che si mise accanto a lui senza dire una parola.   
«Non poi dimme che devo fa.» disse Aureliano, convinto che Romoletto fosse lì per mettere una buona parola per Livia, così come aveva fatto Nadia. Sapeva che vederli litigare, odiarsi a vicenda era doloroso per lui, che era stato per loro più padre del loro vero padre.   
Lui scosse la testa «Non era quello che volevo fa. Devi vede tu. Io te chiedo solo de ragionà. Isabelle non c'è più, ma tu sorella sta qua davanti a te.»   
«È colpa sua che Isabelle nun ce sta più.»   
Romoletto annuì ancora «Tutti famo cazzate, noi più di altri, che c'emo sempre sto cazzo de fero addosso» disse, indicando la sua pistola nella cinta dei pantaloni.   
«Tu nun fa lo stesso errore che ha fatto lei.»  
Gli diede un buffetto dietro la testa, gli lasciò in mano la chiave della stanza e se ne andò, lasciandolo nuovamente solo ad affrontare quella porta e quello che c'era dietro. 

«Aurelià? Sei tu? » sentì la voce di Livia provenire da dietro la porta.   
Non rispose.   
«Aurelià, te prego, parlame! Me dispiace così tanto per Isabelle! Nun ce dormo più, per questo so tornata!» la sua voce era ovattata dalla porta e rotta dal pianto.   
Aureliano, d’istinto, si portò le mani alle orecchie per bloccare fuori la sua voce e le sue parole. Ma non c’era verso, ormai rimbombavano nella sua testa.

Quindi si girò la chiave solitaria tra le dita, prima di inserirla nella toppa della porta. Al solo sentire il rumore della chiave che girava Livia si spostò verso la fine della stanza.  
Livia era vestita, ma la sua faccia e i suoi capelli tradivano il tempo passato chiusa in una stanza.   
Aveva gli occhi rossi e il viso bagnato dalle lacrime.   
Era davvero come diceva Nadia: era l’ombra della Livia che conosceva. La donna forte che aveva amato.  
Si zittì, quando vide l’espressione di suo fratello, dura, grave e pericolosa. Aveva imparato a riconoscere quell’espressione. Aureliano era pieno d’odio quanto lo era d’amore.  
Si ritirò ancora quando vide la pistola in mano ad Aureliano, abbandonata lungo il suo fianco.  
«Su, movite!» gli disse, senza perdere troppo tempo a guardarla.  
«Do me porti?» provò a chiedere Livia.  
«Stai zitta e movite, ho detto!» sventolava quella pistola come se fosse stata una mano.  
Quando Livia lo superò lui le poggiò la mano libera sulla schiena e la spinse fuori dalla stanza. Prima che lei se ne potesse accorgere l’aveva superata e presa per il polso.   
Aureliano la trascinò lungo il corridoio, ignorando il fiato corto di Livia, gli occhi terrorizzati, i gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca.   
Livia non diceva nulla, perché sapeva dove il fratello la stava conducendo e ogni passo forzato lungo quel corridoio le dava la nausea.  
Pochi secondi dopo Aureliano spalancò la porta di legno di quella che, per pochissimo tempo, era stata la stanza di Isabelle. C’era un forte odore di chiuso in quella stanza.  
Facendo presa sul suo polso lanciò la sorella sul letto, su cui atterrò con poca grazia.  
Aureliano la guardava con un’espressione terrificante. Il viso contratto, gli occhi spalancati e iniettati di sangue.  
«Te dovrei ammazzà qua, come ‘ncane. Er sangue tuo accanto ar suo!» indicò un punto sul pavimento con la pistola. Livia guardò accanto a sé e con orrore vide che, sulla moquette grigia, era ancora evidente una grossa macchia scura.   
Er sangue tuo accanto ar suo.  
Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, mentre tutto le tornava alla mente. I ricordi erano molto più vividi, adesso, che si trovava faccia a faccia con quello che aveva fatto.   
Iniziò a singhiozzare, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Piangeva per Isabelle? No, probabilmente no.  
Aveva puntato la pistola alla testa del suo amante e aveva sparato. Non era stato facile, ma l’aveva superato. Perché questo era quello che era stata abituata a vedere in tutta la sua vita.  
Se voleva essere degna di essere il capo, se voleva essere considerata forte abbastanza, anche se era una donna, non avrebbe dovuto mostrare debolezze. Mai.  
Ma si era promessa di proteggere suo fratello, fino al giorno della sua morte. Si era promessa di prendersi cura di lui, di amarlo. E aveva fallito.  
Piangeva perché aveva fatto soffrire Aureliano e perché sapeva che stava per morire per mano sua.  
Poi se lo ricordò, che lei era e sarebbe sempre stata Livia Adami e che, un’altra cosa che si era promessa, era stata quella di non farsi mai mettere in ginocchio da un uomo. Neanche da suo fratello.  
Quindi si ricompose. Si asciugò gli occhi bagnati e il naso, con il dorso della mano. Si sistemò persino i capelli. E guardò Aureliano negli occhi, che era un po’ come guardare dentro se stessa.   
Aureliano erano i suoi rimpianti che camminavano.  
«Lo capisco che me voi sparà, lo capisco che me voi ammazzà. Me lo merito. Ma famme parlà. Te vojo solo chiede scusa. Cercà de spiegatte.»  
Aureliano iniziò a crollare. Il suo cuore batteva troppo velocemente, gli occhi gli facevano male, le tempie battevano. Era sempre stato bravo a controllare le emozioni, ma adesso erano troppe. Tutto quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti si stava sommando ai sentimenti contrastanti che provava per sua sorella.  
Vedeva tutto davanti ai suoi occhi, come dicono che succeda quando stai per morire. L’infanzia con sua sorella accanto, sempre pronta a proteggerlo da suo padre. I pomeriggi estivi con Isabelle, poi il suo corpo senza vita tra le sue braccia. E poi Alberto, il loro primo bacio, l’ajo, ojo e peperoncino, Sabaudia, il gate di Malpensa. Tutto in un grande minestrone nella sua testa, il fischio nelle orecchie.  
Serrò gli occhi, si portò i palmi delle mani alle orecchie, scosse la testa.  
«Che cazzo c’hai da spiegà eh? Tu…eri la mia famija! M’hai tradito. Hai tradito tu fratello!» urlò, sventolando quella pistola.  
«Lo so! E me faccio schifo pe questo! Avevo perso Quirino e io…non ce stavo co la testa! C’avevo paura de perde pure te! C’avevo paura che lei se mettesse tra de noi! Non ho mai…» la sua voce si ruppe tra i singhiozzi. «Non ho mai voluto fatte male.» concluse, a bassa voce.  
Anche lei era consapevole di quanto quelle parole fossero senza senso, a quel punto, ma non aveva assolutamente niente da perdere. L’unica persona che contava qualcosa era davanti a lui e stava soffrendo, soffrendo per mano sua.   
Lo vide alzare la pistola, puntarla direttamente verso di sé e quindi serrò gli occhi, come se questo potesse aiutarla a chiudere fuori il dolore fisico che avrebbe provato.  
Gli spari arrivarono pochi istanti dopo, il rumore le riempirono le orecchie e, senza che potesse controllarsi, iniziò ad urlare, terrorizzata.  
Uno. Due. Tre.   
Non sentì dolore, se non quello che già provava, ma si sentì investita da qualcosa che le colpì il viso, il collo, le braccia. Aprì gli occhi, istintivamente, e si trovò davanti il volto travolto di Aureliano, la pistola ancora fumante.  
La stanza era pervasa da schegge di legno e tessuti. Sentì qualcosa di bagnato scendergli sul viso. Si guardò intorno.  
Aureliano aveva sparato al vecchio armadio di legno alle sue spalle.  
Era confusa e le sue orecchie fischiavano come un battello a vapore. Sentiva la testa scoppiargli ma reagì immediatamente quando vide suo fratello crollare a terra.  
Andò ad abbracciarlo e lo strinse forte anche se Aureliano faceva resistenza, anche se non voleva essere toccato, anche se non voleva essere consolato.  
Perché si sentiva un fallimento. Si sentiva di aver tradito Isabelle. Di aver preferito il suo assassino a lei. Aveva disatteso tutte le promesse che le aveva fatto. Di proteggerla. Di tirarla fuori da quella vita di merda. Di portarla in Nigeria, anche se lei mica era della Nigeria. L’avrebbe portata ovunque.  
Le chiese perdono, mentre si lasciava abbracciare da Livia.

Aveva lasciato Livia in quella stanza, ormai distrutta, senza dire una parola.   
Si allontanò dalla casa, ignorando Nadia, Romoletto e un altro paio di suoi uomini accorsi al rumore degli spari. Si scrollò di dosso lo sguardo terrorizzato di Romoletto, ormai convinto che Aureliano avesse ucciso sua sorella. Si lasciò tutti alle spalle e si allontanò.  
Prese la macchina e si diresse verso lo scalo di Ostia, allo stabilimento di sua madre.  
Era estate ed era difficile trovare ad Ostia un posto che non fosse pieno di ragazzini, ma sapeva che lo scalo di Ostia sarebbe stato l’ultima scelta per tutti. Ne erano successe troppe tra quelle dune.  
Si sentiva svuotato da ogni tipo di emozione. Quel confronto con Livia lo aveva portato ai minimi termini. Anzi, tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni, lo avevano reso quell’ombra di uomo che si aggirava per la spiaggia di Ostia.  
Vedere lo stabilimento non lo fece sentire meglio. Strinse gli occhi quando vide il corpo incosciente di Alberto sul legno. I ricordi arrivarono come una cascata dopo l’apertura di una diga.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per sentire la sua voce, ma aveva promesso. Sicuramente Aureliano era un criminale, genericamente una brutta persona, un’egoista, ma non avrebbe mai infranto quella promessa.  
Prese il cellulare dalla sua tasca, mentre si sedeva sugli scalini dello stabilimento. Fece partire la telefonata.  
«Aureliano.» la voce sveglia di Alex lo chiamò.   
«Ciao.»  
«Che allegria.» notò immediatamente il ragazzo, sarcasticamente.  
«Te disturbo?»  
«No. Non mi disturbi. Ma non ho nuove notizie da darti, mi dispiace.»  
Aureliano annuì, senza dire nulla. Cosa si aspettava? Che Alberto avrebbe fatto il bollettino degli avvenimenti ogni ora?  
«Senti…ma perché non lo provi a chiamare? Guarda che secondo me gli fa piacere.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, come se Alex potesse vederlo «No. Non posso.»  
Alex, dall’altra parte della cornetta, sbuffò. «Allora molla tutto e vai in Spagna, Aurelià.»  
Il ragazzo non riuscì a fare a meno di strozzare una risata «Tu stai fori come un barcone, regazzì.»  
«No. Sono serio Aurelià. Ascoltami…» si interruppe, raccogliendo le idee «Tu non me stai particolarmente simpatico e sei stato una merda ma…i tuoi soldi m’hanno dato la libertà, e te ne sono grato, anche se è strano da morire.»   
«Dovresti fare la stessa cosa. Dovresti prendere dei soldi e il primo aereo. Alberto vale più de tutta Roma.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, un silenzio di tomba. Alberto vale più de tutta Roma.  
«Sei ancora lì?» chiese, dopo qualche secondo Alex.  
«Si. Io…devo chiude. Ciao.» non attese una risposta, ma mise fine alla telefonata.  
Quella conversazione avrebbe dovuto essere un’ennesima goccia in un vaso già traboccato, ma non fu così. Anzi, improvvisamente, vide la sua mente schiarirsi.  
Alex aveva ragione. Cosa lo teneva a Roma? Perché non aveva mai neanche pensato per un secondo alla possibilità di non tornare? Alla possibilità di prendere un biglietto aereo e raggiungere Alberto?  
Aveva semplicemente pensato che adesso stava male, davvero di merda, ma con il tempo tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Non aveva nessuna sicurezza che sarebbe riuscito a mettersi Alberto alle spalle, ma neanche per un secondo aveva pensato di andar via con lui. Forse perché Alberto aveva smesso di chiederglielo.  
Se lo ricordava, quasi un anno prima, quando Alberto aveva detto: «Vieni co me.» e lui non l’aveva mai preso sul serio.  
Ma ora doveva prenderlo sul serio, non perché era Alberto a chiederlo, ma perché era lui a volerlo. Era lui che non voleva più vivere senza Alberto e si chiese perché, perché doveva continuare a tenere duro in quella vita che non si era scelto, ma che gli era semplicemente capitata tra capo e collo?  
Ma poteva farlo? Era un piano fattibile? Si fermò a pensare, guardando il mare.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, aveva degli affari da concludere, ma si rese conto che forse il ritorno di Livia non era stato solo un caso, una scelta poco pensata di sua sorella, ma forse era il destino.

Tornò a casa con un equilibrio mentale appena ristabilito. Il piano si era lentamente formato nella sua testa, senza che lui si dovesse sforzare particolarmente.   
Nonostante la naturalezza preoccupante con cui aveva pensato al piano per uscire da quella situazione, non poteva dire che fosse fattibile al 100%. C’erano troppe variabili e, soprattutto, non era una cosa che poteva portare a termine da solo.  
Negli anni aveva imparato che l’unica persona su cui poteva contare era se stesso e adesso la sua vita sarebbe stata nella mani di qualcun altro.  
Mentre era lì, su quella spiaggia, aveva pensato e ripensato alle parole di Alex.  
Non si era mai chiesto perché facesse quello che faceva.  
Prima era per sua madre, poi per suo padre, poi per sua sorella, poi per Isabelle. Ma quando era stato il momento di fare qualcosa per sé, qualcosa che lui voleva con tutto se stesso, non ci era riuscito.  
Avrebbe continuato a fare quella vita per sempre, fino a quando qualcuno non lo avesse messo KO, se questo voleva dire stare con Alberto. Ma era proprio questo il punto.   
Stava continuando per inerzia. Aveva girato le spalle ad Alberto, in quel maledetto aeroporto, perché non ci aveva neanche pensato alla possibilità di prendere tutto e partire. Lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Tutto cosa, poi?  
Il Samurai? Il maledetto waterfront? Quell’albergo fatiscente?   
Non c’era niente lì per lui, ed era arrivato il momento di prenderne atto.  
Alberto valeva più di tutto questo, più dei soldi, più della ‘famiglia’, più di Roma intera.

Il giorno dopo, molto presto, si trovava sul litorale di Ostia a guardare il mare, aspettando il suo appuntamento. Il sole si stava pian piano facendo forza e faceva già piuttosto caldo.  
Puntualissimo come sempre Gabriele comparì alle sue spalle, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans chiari.  
«Siamo mattinieri.»  
Aureliano si girò a guardarlo, per un secondo, prima di tornare a guardare l’orizzonte.  
«So che voi guardie ve svejate presto, me so adattato.» si fece sfuggire un sorriso e Gabriele, con il volto rilassato, gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
«De che me devi parlà?»   
Aureliano si girò, si passò una mano sulla barba folta e fissò gli occhi su di lui.  
«Vojo ammazzà er Samurai.»  
Gabriele lo guardò sinceramente sorpreso, poi rifletté e annuì. «Allora semo in due.»  
«Hai già un piano?» gli chiese poi.  
«Penso de si. Ma ho bisogno dell’aiuto tuo.»  
Il poliziotto annuì. «Puoi contare su di me.»  
Senza dire un’altra parola si voltarono entrambi verso il mare.   
«Me ricorda i vecchi tempi. Ma manca qualcuno.» disse improvvisamente Gabriele. Aureliano sentiva i suoi occhi addosso.   
«C’hai parlato? Sai do sta?»  
Aureliano stava per mentire, ancora. Stava per farlo per puro istinto. Ma poi si girò a guardarlo.  
«Spadino è lontano da qua. Non torna. Sta bene, però.»  
Gabriele annuì e quella risposta sembrò bastargli. «So contento. Che è riuscito a uscirne, intendo. Noi non semo stati abbastanza fortunati.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, con il suo sguardo severo, e gli strinse una mano sulla nuca. Se lo portò vicino per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Perché pensi che vojo toje de mezzo er Samurai? Se lui muore…» si interruppe, improvvisamente.   
«Semo liberi.» fu Gabriele a completare la frase e Aureliano si trovò ad annuire.  
«Semo liberi.» 

Rimasero a parlare ancora per una mezz’ora. Gabriele seduto sulla sabbia ad ascoltare in silenzio il piano di Aureliano, che aveva chiaramente ancora dei punti di ombra.  
La verità era che Aureliano aveva fatto i fantomatici conti senza l’oste.  
Non aveva solo bisogno di Gabriele per mettere in moto il suo piano.   
Quando tornò a casa si stupì nel trovare Nadia e Livia a parlare sul divano come delle vecchie amiche.  
Non aveva dato il permesso a nessuno di far uscire sua sorella dalla sua stanza, per questo motivo capì subito che era stata un’iniziativa di Nadia. A lei non era mai riuscito a dire che cosa fare. Sapeva che anche se le avesse dato degli ordini lei lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo.   
Aveva passato la vita ad obbedire al padre e ora che era riuscita ad ottenere, grazie a lui, un po’ di indipendenza non era disposta a darla via.  
Appena lo vide Livia scattò in piedi, con un’espressione immediatamente preoccupata. Nadia rimase a sedere.   
«Te dispiace lasciamme solo co mi sorella?» le chiese, senza neanche salutare.  
Nadia annuì dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, secondi passati a studiare la sua espressione. In realtà voleva solo sapere se la fine di Livia Adami era vicina, ma non c’era odio negli occhi di Aureliano, solo determinazione. Si alzò e se ne andò, lasciandoli soli.  
«Siedite.» comandò a quel punto Aureliano e Livia obbedì senza dire una parola. Si sedette, strinse le gambe e lo osservò mentre si sedeva accanto a lei.  
«Te devo dì ‘na cosa, ma non me devi interrompe, hai capito?» disse, e prima di continuare attese il cenno di assenso della sorella.  
Prese un respiro profondo e continuò. «Io nun lo so se te perdonerò mai pe quello che hai fatto…» appena disse quella frase Livia si mosse, stava per aprire la bocca, ma Aureliano alzò una mano. «Che t’ho detto?» chiese, retorico. Livia annuì, e chiuse la bocca.  
«Io…io nun riuscivo a vedè il lavoro che hai fatto pe sta famija, pe sta casa. L’unica cosa che volevo è che papà me vedesse. Ma ero io l’unico cieco.» si prese un attimo, sporgendosi in avanti e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Livia aveva i suoi occhi chiari fissi su di lui.  
«Io nun ce dovevo sta qua. Nun è il posto mio questo. Ho perso tanto pe potello mantenè e...me so reso conto che per me non vale un cazzo.» alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e lo fissò sul viso di sua sorella.  
«Questo è il posto tuo. Sei la persona più forte che conosco Lì, e forse sei tornata nel momento giusto.»  
Livia lo guardò, per essere sicura che il fratello avesse finito il suo discorso e si sporse in avanti, allungando con attenzione una mano. Non sapeva se Aureliano avrebbe gradito avere un contatto fisico con lei, ma quando non lo vide reagire appoggiò una mano sulla gamba.  
«Me dispiace. So io la causa della tua tristezza.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa. «Io so la causa della mia tristezza. Me so concentrato sulle cose sbajate, Lì, quando le cose importanti me so passate tra le dita come sabbia.»  
In un momento Aureliano le prese la mano tra le sue, facendola quasi sobbalzare.  
«Capisci quello che te sto a dì? Io me ne vojo andà, Lì. Te vojo lascià tutto. Tutto quello che doveva esse tuo fin dall’inizio. Poi pòi facce quello che voi: brucia tutto, vendi tutto o piate Roma.»  
Livia sembrava rintronata da tutte quelle informazioni, ma sembrava avesse capito perfettamente quello che il fratello cercava di dirle.  
«Tu…tu non resterai qua co me, non è vero?» disse, con voce lieve. Sapeva già la risposta.  
Aureliano scosse la testa. «No. Dopo aver fatto quello che devo fa, me ne vado.»  
«Non te lascio così. Le cose so cambiate da quando te ne sei annata. E io sono bloccato qui, a meno che…»  
Non completò la frase, ma guardò la sorella negli occhi.  
La donna annuì. «Vuoi togliere di mezzo il Samurai.»  
Aureliano annuì. «È l’unico modo. Io sarò libero e tu c’avrai carta bianca. Te la dovrai solo vede co li zingari, ma tu li sai gestì.»  
Livia gli mise una mano sulla gamba «Devi avè un piano. Dimmelo, Aurelià. Te posso aiutà.»  
Il fratello scosse la testa e si alzò, scrollandosi di dosso le sue mani. «Non so affari tuoi questi. Tu non c’entri un cazzo e non devi sapé un cazzo. Me ne occupo io.»  
Superò il tavolino da caffè davanti al divano e tornò a girarsi verso di lei. Le alzò un dito.  
«Quello che devi fa mo è sta bona. Stai in casa. Nessuno te deve vedè. Tornerai quando tutta sta storia sarà finita.»

Fece per andare nella sua stanza. Aveva bisogno di pensare meglio al piano che lui e Gabriele avrebbero messo in moto nel giro di qualche giorno. Era un piano che doveva essere preparato a fuoco lento, un passo dopo l’altro. Quindi questo significava più tempo per sbagliare, più tempo per farsi distrarre, più tempo per essere scoperti.  
Venne intercettato da Nadia poco prima di riuscire ad entrare nella sua stanza.  
«Tua sorella è ancora viva?» gli chiese, a bruciapelo.  
Aureliano le sorrise. «Per ora.»   
Anche Nadia sorrise e solo a quel punto Aureliano si rese conto che aveva qualcosa in mano. Un foglio di carta.  
«È pronto.» disse soltanto la ragazza, porgendoglielo.  
Aureliano ebbe quindi la possibilità di vedere il disegno che aveva visto qualche giorno prima. Quello che era uno schizzo ora era un disegno pienamente compiuto, a tutta pagina, di un pugnale, una lunga lama affilata. Prese il disegno tra le mani e lo guardò con attenzione.   
Era esattamente quello che aveva fatto scattare qualcosa nella sua testa, ma adesso aveva molti più dettagli sul manico.   
«Te piace?» gli chiese Nadia e sentirla così insicura gli fece uno strano effetto.  
Le appoggiò una mano sulla sua piccola spalla e poi spostò il palmo aperto sul lato del suo viso.  
«È bellissimo, Nà. Te ringrazio.»  
«È pensata in stile old school…sai, colorato. Ma tu lo poi fa come te pare.»  
Aureliano annuì e la guardò. «Dovresti pensà a fallo de lavoro.»  
«Che? Disegnà?»   
«A tatuà, intendo.»  
Nadia fece una risata scettica. «Seh, me immagino già quello che direbbe mi padre.»  
Aureliano la prese per le spalle e la guardò in faccia. «Tu padre non è un problema tuo.»  
«Certo che lo sò, lo saranno sempre.»  
Si sentì improvvisamente male. In tutto il suo meraviglioso piano si era dimenticato che anche Nadia faceva ora parte della sua vita, e che l’avrebbe lasciata indietro.   
Avrebbe sicuramente chiesto a Livia di tenere Nadia sotto la sua ala protettrice.

Il piano venne messo in atto immediatamente.  
Era stato pensato per essere un piano lento e meticoloso, perché nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di sbagliare. Il Samurai non glielo avrebbe perdonato.  
E tutto iniziò in modo molto semplice. Gabriele smise di rispondere alle chiamate e ai messaggi di Samurai.  
Si prese due settimane di permesso per problemi personali, che un po’ peggiorarono anche il sospetto che aleggiava su di lui nel commissariato di Ostia, e si ritirò a vivere nell’hotel di Aureliano. Il padrone di Ostia si era premurato di mettere in pausa il cantiere, e mandare qualcuno in ferie anticipate.  
Tutto questo era per evitare di essere intercettato da Saverio, il terrificante braccio destro di Samurai. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle sue imboscate fuori casa e fuori dal commissariato.  
Doveva scomparire, come aveva sottolineato più volte Aureliano, praticamente un fantasma. Sarebbe riuscito fuori nel momento opportuno.   
Aureliano era stato troppo distratto, negli ultimi tempi. Non aveva assolutamente consapevolezza della grande partita politica che si stava giocando su Roma.   
Si, era coinvolto con il Waterfront, con lo spaccio di droga, con i nuovi canali che univano Roma a Napoli e al Sud America. Ma non era mai stato abbastanza sveglio per preoccuparsi della politica della Capitale.   
Non sapeva quanto lui riuscisse a fare, solamente perché il Samurai aveva contatti nel posto giusto.  
Aureliano, comunque, poteva portare avanti l’altro pezzo del piano, cioè attirare l’attenzione delle guardie su Ostia e sugli strani movimenti che avvenivano intorno al Waterfront, che ormai prossimo all’apertura, continuava a ricevere un numero particolarmente alto di camion pieni di materiale edile.  
Sarebbe stato certamente più facile utilizzare il ruolo di Gabriele in questa fase, ma non potevano permettersi di usare quella carta. Gabriele sarebbe stato il Jolly finale.   
Un pomeriggio si erano seduti nella hall del vecchio albergo di Aureliano e Gabriele gli aveva raccontato tutto. Come il Samurai intendesse far vincere la Sinistra, e come Cinaglia, il cavallo ormai sporco su cui aveva scommesso, stava facendo il doppiogioco.   
Aureliano, con un paio di telefonate ad un gruppo di piccoli delinquenti che pendevano dalle sue labbra, fece guadagnare tre punti alla Destra nelle statistiche.  
Gabriele era consapevole che le cose avrebbero potuto mettersi male per lui.  
Aveva alzato non pochi sospetti al commissariato, anche grazie al fatto che né Saverio né il Samurai si erano impegnati molto per non farsi vedere in sua compagnia. Non si erano neanche preoccupati di farlo uscire pulito dai vari “piaceri” che gli chiedevano.   
Sapeva benissimo che era un modo per tenerlo soggiogato, per renderlo ricattabile più di quanto già non fosse.   
Mentre era rinchiuso in quell’albergo, come un moderno fantasma dell’opera, Gabriele si sentiva più vivo che mai, più fiducioso. Non gli importava come sarebbero finite le cose, sapeva soltanto che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbero finite.

Le cose si complicarono, durante la fine della prima settimana quando Nadia tornò a casa con un occhio nero e segni su collo e braccia. Fece finta di nulla, come se fosse tutto okay e ci riuscì quasi quando passò accanto ad Aureliano, abbassando la testa. Ma Aureliano la seguì con lo sguardo.  
«Fermate.» le disse, solamente, e lei si fermò come se le gambe le fossero diventate di pietra.  
«Guardame.» ordinò ancora e Nadia si girò lentamente, molto lentamente, fino a quando non fu davanti a lui, con la testa ancora chinata.  
Gli occhi di Aureliano si rabbuiarono. «Che è successo?»  
Nadia si grattò la nuca, alzando gli occhi solo per una frazione di secondo. «Ma niente de che. Me stavo ad allenà in palestra co una. Ce semo andate giù pesante.»  
Aureliano, in mezzo al corridoio, fece un passo verso di lei. Guardò i suoi segni.  
«Non me ricordavo che nella boxe ce se metteva le mani al collo.» il suo era un tono chiaramente scettico e un po’ sarcastico. Anzi, diventava più arrabbiato ogni secondo.  
«Nun te preoccupà, Aurelià. Guarda che sto bene.»  
Aureliano le andò sotto, a due centimetri dalla faccia. «Ormai te conosco, Nà. Non me poi dì cazzate, lo sai ve? Te prego, facciamola finita e dimme che è successo.» lo disse in un tono da uomo d’affari che non ha tempo da perdere dietro a sceneggiate.  
«Aurelià…» disse Nadia, disperata.  
«Nà…» fece invece Aureliano, paziente.  
La ragazza sospirò, poi annuì. «Ho visto mi padre ieri sera. Era incazzato pe sta cosa dei zingari. Ho cercato de spiegaje…che era bono per tutti alla fine. Ma nun ce stato niente da fa. M’ha accusato de…» si interruppe. «Vabbè, nun fa niente. Nun è niente che sia già successo. So abituata.»  
Aureliano soffiò l’aria dal naso come un toro e fece qualche passo indietro, mentre un suono terrificante gli usciva dalla gola. «Manco i cani se abituano alle botte, Nà, non me dì cazzate.» esclamò, mentre gli si offuscavano gli occhi dalla rabbia.  
Nadia allungò una mano e gli afferrò l’avambraccio. «Te prego, Aurelià. Lascia sta. Tra poco capiranno.»  
Aureliano la guardò, consapevole del fatto che lei non sapeva assolutamente nulla di come le cose stavano per cambiare in modo drastico.  
Si, lui sperava con tutto se stesso che il suo piano andasse a buon fine, che Livia avrebbe preso il controllo di Ostia e che quindi avrebbe potuto proteggere Nadia. Ma se le cose fossero andate male?  
Se lui e Gabriele non fossero riusciti a sopravvivere? Se anche Livia fosse morta? Se gli Adami avessero invece le ore contate?   
Non poteva lasciarla alla mercé della sua famiglia, non dopo che aveva vissuto così tanto a casa Adami.   
In un modo o nell’altro, Nadia doveva essere messa al sicuro.  
Sospirò, riprese fiato, rilassò il viso. Non perché non fosse più incazzato, ma solo perché aveva bisogno che Nadia lo credesse tranquillo.  
«Va bene.» annuì «Va bene.» disse ancora. «Sono calmo.» la guardò negli occhi.  
«Ma tu non ce vai più da sola, okay? Neanche dai tuoi cugini. Se te vojono parlà…vengono qua.»  
Le poggiò un palmo aperto sul viso. «Stai sotto la protezione degli Adami. E finché ‘sto cognome significa ancora qualcosa, qua le cose vanno come dico io. So stato chiaro?»  
Nadia annuì, come se avesse potuto far altro. Lui poi le girò le spalle e se ne andò.  
Aveva ancora un passaggio da aggiungere al suo piano di fuga.  
Sentiva crescere dentro di sé, dentro il suo stomaco, un forte senso di urgenza. I giorni passavano e lui non poteva fare niente, se no portare da mangiare a Gabriele rinchiuso nel suo hotel chiuso per le vacanze estive. Ora toccava al Samurai fare la sua mossa, ma nessuno gli poteva dire neanche se si fosse reso conto della mancanza di Gabriele.   
L’unica cosa che poté fare fu una telefonata anonima, come consigliato da Gabriele, per attirare l’attenzione delle autorità sul molo di Fiumicino, dove continuavano ad arrivare, settimana dopo settimana, navi merce per il Waterfront di Ostia.  
L’obiettivo era quello di far riscaldare un po’ la sedia del Samurai. Forse, così facendo, sarebbe riuscito a velocizzare il processo.  
Con i controlli che si raddoppiavano, forse il Samurai avrebbe avuto bisogno di Gabriele e della sua posizione al commissariato di Ostia. Forse.   
Ma era tutta una scommessa. Avrebbero anche potuto aumentare i controlli, magari con qualche altro poliziotto o finanziere in gamba e non corrotto che, molto facilmente, sarebbe potuto risalire al Waterfront, al Samurai e anche agli Adami.  
Non voleva bloccare l’inaugurazione del Waterfront, che era segnata sul calendario al primo di agosto. Era sicuramente un’attività utile alla famiglia Adami, che poteva essere il suo regalo di addio a Livia e Nadia.   
Ma non c’era niente di sicuro e la mancanza di conferme lo stavano mandando ai pazzi.

C’era anche un’altra cosa che lo rendeva nervoso e ansioso, si sentiva stupido solo a pensarlo.   
Alex non si faceva sentire da un po’. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo lui, lo sapeva. Non poteva aspettarsi che il ragazzo gli facesse da bollettino come se fossero grandi amici. Non lo erano.   
Ogni mattina, quando si svegliava, il suo primo pensiero era per Alberto.   
Non era preoccupato per lui, lo doveva ammettere. Se Alberto se l’era cavata per tutti quegli anni in un territorio ostile, in una famiglia ostile, in una situazione ostile, la Spagna doveva essere il paradiso per lui.   
Pensava a lui sempre. A volte si fermava a pensarlo perché non voleva dimenticare il suo viso.  
A volte tornava in mente Spadino, spesso quando gli avrebbe fatto davvero comodo averlo accanto per gli affari.  
A volte invece tornava in mente Alberto, quello di Sabaudia. Il loro ultimo momento felice.  
In ogni caso non faceva differenza, gli mancavano entrambi come l’aria.

Senza avere la necessità di pensare ad un piano, la notte successiva aprì il suo armadio, dove nascondeva una serie di ferri del mestiere e se ne mise una dietro la cinta dei jeans e ne bloccò un’altra, più piccola, nell’elastico delle calze spesse. Ne prese altre due e le portò a Romoletto che lo guardò arrivare con uno sguardo preoccupato.  
«Do vai così sistemato?» gli chiese.  
«Dove andiamo. Tu vieni con me.»  
Senza dire un’altra parola lo fece entrare nella sua jeep e partirono alla volta dell’obiettivo.  
Quando si fermarono davanti al piccolo parco giochi della famiglia di Nadia, Romoletto gli mise una mano sul petto. «Lo so che voi fa, Aurelià. Ma c’hai pensato? Così te potresti rivoltà contro tutte le famiglie de Ostia? Te pare il momento a così poco dall’inaugurazione?»  
Aureliano lo guardò. Non aveva torto, ma lui non poteva vedere tutto il piano superiore. Lui non sapeva e Aureliano si sentiva in colpa per questo. Non sapeva che se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani Aureliano non l’avrebbe vista l’apertura del Waterfront.   
Lo addolorava, ma meno persone sapevano meglio era. Sapeva che, nonostante tutto, Romoletto sarebbe rimasto accanto a sua sorella, qualunque cosa fosse successa.  
«Nun te preoccupà. Stanno ad arzà troppo la cresta, saranno un esempio pe l’altri e smetteranno de menà le donne.» gli disse, mentre prendeva un tirapugni argentato dal cruscotto della macchina e se lo metteva nella tasca dei jeans.  
«Me devi fa solo un favore.» disse poi.  
«Dimme.»  
«Voglio che li fai trovà a casa dei Mancini e dei De Luca. Che sia chiaro il messaggio che chi je lo manda. Non vojo rivolte a Ostia, voglio che gli sia chiaro che a Ostia comannano gli Adami.»  
Non sapeva neanche se sarebbe riuscito a confrontarsi con Nadia, riguardo quello che stava per fare, ma la verità è che non gli importava.  
L’unica cosa che voleva fare era mettere al sicuro il nome degli Adami e il loro territorio per Livia ed assicurarsi che Nadia non avrebbe mai più dovuto preoccuparsi di suo padre e dei suoi cugini.  
Lei lo avrebbe odiato, probabilmente, ma sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
Romoletto lo guardò, poi annuì. Non poteva fare altro che fidarsi di Aureliano, ancora una volta. Come tante volte Aureliano si era fidato di lui.  
«Tutti e tre?» chiese.  
«Tutti e tre.»

Alex, a differenza di Aureliano, era preoccupato. Non sentiva Alberto da più di una settimana e non era abituato. Alberto gli mandava delle foto, ogni tanto. A volte erano i posti che visitava, altre volte lui sui libri di spagnolo, oppure semplicemente dei suoi selfie stupidi. Tutto per fargli sapere che stava bene, se la stava cavando.   
L’ultimo contatto era stata una foto di una pinta di birra in quello che sembrava un Irish Pub, poi più nulla.  
Aprì il computer e, automaticamente, si avviò Skype. Prese il telefono e inviò un messaggio ad Alberto.  
Ci sei per Skype? Scrisse.  
La risposta affermativa arrivò dopo qualche minuto.  
Senza aspettare troppo fece accesso e avviò la videochiamata con l’unico contatto salvato.  
Dopo qualche squillo il viso di Alberto comparve sullo schermo.  
Non era irriconoscibile, lo conosceva bene quel volto, ma c’era inevitabilmente qualcosa di diverso. Quando le persone non le vedi tutti i giorni riesci a vedere ogni piccolo cambiamento del suo viso.  
Ma una cosa era sicura, stava dimagrendo e aveva le guance scavate.  
«Oh dio Albè…ma ti danno da mangiare?»  
Alberto scoppiò in una piccola risata, soffiando fuori il fumo della sigaretta che stava fumando nella sua stanza. Dietro di lui solo il buio.  
«Mi sto abituando al cibo, nun rompe.» rispose.   
«Allora…come stai? Tutto bene?» chiese poi Alberto, portando su Alex la conversazione.  
«Sisi, io sto bene. Tu piuttosto. Sei sparito.» costatò Alex.  
Alberto si passò una mano tra i capelli, sempre più lunghi. «Sto bene, giuro. Ho avuto solo una settimana un po’…» si interruppe e Alex lo vide abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Un po’?» lo incalzò.  
Alberto guardò oltre lo schermo, poi tornò su di lui.  
«Pensavo che le cose stessero andando bene.» disse ancora Alex.  
Il ragazzo annuì «Ed è così, davvero. Però…»  
«Però sei solo.» completò per lui la frase Alex. Alberto lo guardò e poi fece un cenno con la testa.  
«Nun ho mai dovuto fa amicizia…e nun so come se fa.» rise un riso amaro.  
«Le cose andranno meglio, fidati. Devi solo darti del tempo.»   
Si avvicinò allo schermo, come se qualcuno potesse sentire il loro segreto.  
«Ma ti sei iscritto a qualche app? Magari conosci qualcuno, no?»  
«L’app pe froci, intendi?»   
Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Si Albé, l’app pe froci.» gli fece il verso.  
Alberto scosse la testa con forza, mentre spegneva la sigaretta in un posacenere fuori dal range della webcam. «No, non ne vojo sapé niente. Nun me interessa.»  
Alex sospirò, ma non disse nulla. Lo vide solo alzare lo sguardo, guardarlo con attenzione e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, dire: «L’hai sentito, per caso?»  
Era solo tempo prima che lo chiedesse.  
«Un po’ di tempo fa, ormai. Voleva sapere di te. Gli ho detto che stai bene.»  
«E lui?»  
«Non mi fa le sue confidenze, Albè. Se vuoi sapere come sta, chiamalo.»  
Alberto scosse la testa e si rollò un’altra sigaretta sotto i suoi occhi.  
«So stato io a chiedergli di non chiamarmi. Non posso cede alla prima difficoltà. Anche perché ci saranno giorni peggiori di questo.»  
«È normale che senti la sua mancanza, eh. Datti tempo.» cercò di consolarlo Alex.  
Alberto gli sorrise. «Il tempo è la mia ultima speranza.»

Il passare del tempo, invece, per Aureliano stava diventando una tortura. Quando si sarebbe attivato il piano? Quando il Samurai si sarebbe deciso ad allontanarsi dalla maledetta politica e tornare in strada?  
La destra continuava a guadagnare punti, per quella questione del campo allestito per i migranti, verso l’Idroscalo di Ostia. Quel posto già faceva schifo così com’era, un paio di campi profughi non avrebbero cambiato certo la città. Ma i cittadini di Ostia non sembravano d’accordo e ogni giorno c’erano proteste su proteste. Questo, però, giocò a suo favore.  
La presenza dei migranti e dei manifestanti significava la presenza della stampa e la presenza della stampa significava la presenza delle forze dell’ordine, che ci tenevano a far vedere il loro buon lavoro.  
Si incrementarono i controlli: pattuglie alle grandi strade di ingresso ed uscita dalla città, durate dei controlli estesi fino alle prime ore della mattina, agenti sulle strade. Questo, più le continue soffiate che arrivavano alla polizia riguardo il movimento al porto di Fiumicino, resero il terreno fertile per il primo controllo su un camion diretto al Waterfront.  
Erano stati bravi a nascondere la roba, ma non abbastanza e la droga venne trovata.  
Aureliano non era preoccupato per il Waterfront, sapeva benissimo che il Samurai avrebbe fatto in modo di far incriminare l’autista slavo del camion e a farne uscire pulita la sua preziosa creatura. Ma questo sarebbe bastato a riattivare la sua attenzione e portarlo a cercare aiuto, o vendetta, da Gabriele, il suo inside man che avrebbe dovuto evitare tutto questo.  
Era un giovedì pomeriggio, il secondo giovedì da quando si erano incontrati sulla spiaggia, quando Gabriele lo chiamò al telefono.  
«M’ha chiamato.» disse «Vuole vedermi al maneggio.»  
Si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo impaurito, almeno preoccupato, ma non fu così. Doveva saperlo, no? Che le cose non si sarebbero messe bene per lui quella sera.   
In quel momento si rese conto che stava per succedere e, improvvisamente, sentì lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa. Ansia. Da quanto non provava quello stato d’animo?  
Era perché stava per uccidere il Samurai? Perché c’erano tante cose che potevano andare storte? Perché dopo quella sera tutto sarebbe cambiato?  
«Ci siamo.» rispose «Come ti è sembrato?»  
«Cercava di sembrare tranquillo, ma era nervoso. Credo che sia arrivato il momento, Aurelià. Adesso o mai più. Qualsiasi cosa succeda…attieniti al piano. Non abbiamo altre possibilità.»   
Forse Aureliano era preoccupato per entrambi, Gabriele sembrava solo determinato.  
«Attieniti al piano.» ripeté, lentamente.  
Qualsiasi cosa sentirai. Qualsiasi cosa mi faccia. Attieniti.Al.Piano.  
«A che ora?»   
«Alle 19, al maneggio.»  
Aureliano annuì. «Adesso o mai più.»

Mise giù il telefono e corse verso la sua camera. Tirò fuori da sotto il letto un borsone da palestra. In fondo sistemò dei contanti e poi lo riempì di vestiti. Mentre andava dall’armadio alla cassettiera, per trovare i calzini, vide il disegno che Nadia aveva fatto per lui sul comodino. Lo guardò per un secondo, poi lo piegò e se lo mise nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
Sarebbe stato un po’ come avere Spadino lì con lui.   
Quel pensiero lo fece ridere.  
Se ci fosse stato Spadino, lo Spadino prima dello sparo, prima di Sabaudia, probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido per impressionarlo. Ma gli avrebbe salvato il culo all’ultimo momento se le cose si fossero messe male.  
Invece lui e Gabriele erano soli e non c’era nessuna cavalleria in arrivo, in caso le cose non fossero andate secondo i piani.  
Ma l’adrenalina gli scorreva nelle vene, perché la motivazione per cui faceva quello che stava per fare era troppo forte e intensa e quasi riusciva a vederla nella sua testa.  
Stava facendo tutto questo per Alberto. Per rivederlo e chiedergli perdono, perché neanche per un attimo aveva pensato di mandare a puttane tutto e stare con lui. Era stato necessario realizzare che non lo avrebbe visto mai più a fargli rendere conto che non poteva vivere senza di lui.  
Com’era quella frase patetica? Non sai di amare qualcuno fino a quando non lo perdi.  
E poi perderlo per cosa? Per quella vita di merda?   
No, avrebbe ucciso il Samurai, quella notte, o sarebbe morto nel tentativo.

Le cose andarono come previste, all’inizio.  
Gabriele arrivò al maneggio e subito si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria. Infatti c’erano solamente lui, Samurai e Saverio, il suo braccio destro.  
Samurai era lì a strigliare il suo cavallo quando arrivò e Gabriele capì subito che era arrabbiato, molto arrabbiato.  
Il Samurai, per essere degno di portare quel soprannome, era sempre calmo, stoico, sempre apparentemente a suo agio. Ma Gabriele aveva imparato a conoscerlo molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
I suoi occhi di ghiaccio si alzarono su di lui quando gli fu abbastanza vicino e Saverio si allontanò dalla staccionata in legno, tendendo la schiena in modalità di attacco.  
«Che cazzo di fine hai fatto?»   
Samurai andò direttamente al punto, senza smettere di strigliare il suo cavallo che si agitò leggermente, e lo guardò da sotto gli occhiali da vista. Erano spietati.  
«Me so preso un po’ de riposo.»  
Samurai aprì la mano e lasciò cadere la spazzola in un secchio di metallo. Il rumore fu terrificante.  
«T’ho per caso mai detto che te potevi prende ‘na pausa?» prese una breve pausa.  
«Te pare il momento de prendete ‘NA PAUSA!?» esclamò, alterato. Ormai aveva rinunciato a nascondere la sua rabbia. La sua voce rimbombò anche nello spazio aperto del maneggio.  
Gabriele non si smosse di un solo centimetro. Con un coraggio che non sapeva neanche di avere fino a qualche minuto prima, mantenne il suo sguardo di ghiaccio. Non disse una parola.  
«Lo sai che penso, invece? Che me stai a nasconne qualcosa. Stai a fa il furbo, eh, Gabriè?» quella domanda era chiaramente retorica perché non aspettò la risposta ma iniziò a girargli intorno come uno squalo intorno ad una preda.  
«Lo sapevi dei controlli? Quelli al porto, poi quelli in mezzo ad Ostia.»   
«Hanno fermato un nostro camion l’altra sera. Ho dovuto smove un sacco di polvere per coprire ‘sta storiaccia. Pe nun fa rimandà l’apertura del Watefront. E tu che fai? Te prendi ‘na pausa?»  
Un secondo dopo gli si parò davanti e gli afferrò la mascella in una mano, stringendo le dita sulle sue guance. «C’avevi un solo compito. Uno soltanto. E manco quello sei riuscito a fa.»  
Gabriele lo guardò negli occhi, con uno sguardo di sfida che avrebbe accelerato il piano.  
«La mia pausa è permanente. Non farò più lavori per te, non ti salverò più il culo, non avrai altri favori o aiuti da me. Io ho chiuso.»  
Il Samurai fece un passo indietro, come se per capire meglio le parole di Gabriele fosse necessario allontanarsi, invece che avvicinarsi. Lo guardò con uno sguardo al limite del disgusto.  
«Non è un privilegio che hai, quello della scelta. Lo sai, vero? Sei qui solo perché ti ho voluto risparmià la vita. E adesso non è più tua.»  
Gabriele si tese, il suo corpo intero, tutti i muscoli del suo corpo. Ma doveva stare calmo.  
«Questa storia finisce qua. Stasera. In un modo o in un altro.» disse, ed era l’unica cosa vera che diceva in moltissimo tempo.  
Samurai lo guardò ancora per un attimo, mentre la rabbia arrivava in superficie. Si girò verso Saverio e fece qualcosa che Gabriele non vide, ma un secondo dopo il suo scagnozzo gli fu addosso. Lo afferrò dalla nuca con la mano e con forza lo fece piegare, con l’altra mano gli afferrò il polso e glielo tirò dietro la schiena.  
«Te faccio passà io la voja de fa come te pare.» gli disse.  
Aureliano, nascosto dietro il muro di un fienile, da dove poteva vedere la schiena del Samurai, ebbe l’istinto di muoversi, di andare ad aiutare Gabriele. Ma non poteva farlo. Doveva seguire il piano.  
Per un attimo pensò che il Samurai non avrebbe seguito Saverio nel fienile ma, improvvisamente lo vide dare un calcio al secchio di metallo e scaraventarlo contro la staccionata in legno. Il cavallo nitrì spaventato. Lui lo accarezzò e, lentamente, lo accompagnò verso le stalle.  
Lo vide tornare dopo qualche minuto, giusto in tempo per sentire il primo urlo arrivare dal fienile.   
Strinse gli occhi e si avviò, aveva ancora del lavoro da fare prima di poter entrare in azione.  
Controllò il perimetro, per vedere se ci fosse qualche altro uomo di Samurai in giro, qualcuno che potesse rovinare il piano, ma non c’era una sola anima. Prese un profondo respiro, per calmare il suo cuore.   
Non era mai stato così nervoso e non poteva dire di non essersi mai trovato in una situazione del genere. Ma c’era troppo in gioco. La vita di Gabriele, quella di Livia e Nadia, la sua, il suo futuro, la possibilità di rivedere Alberto.   
In quel momento si rese conto di non riuscire a ricordare nella sua testa il viso di Alberto e questo lo rese ancora più nervoso. Non poteva permettersi di morire, non adesso. Doveva rivedere la sua faccia.

In silenzio, acquattato come un predatore nell’ombra, aggirò il fienile da cui sentiva arrivare rumori inquietanti. Gabriele non urlava, non più, quando si affacciò alla porta aperta del grande capannone.  
Samurai gli dava le spalle, aveva le mani unite dietro la schiena come un pensionato che guardava un cantiere. Ma no, era solo un figlio di puttana che guardava qualcun altro fare il suo lavoro sporco.  
Gabriele era stato attaccato, con le mani legate, ad una sbarra di metallo. Aveva la camicia aperta, strappata, e il petto scoperto. Era pieno di fili di fieno, nei capelli, attaccati al petto, ai jeans.  
Aveva la testa chinata verso il basso e non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma si capiva benissimo che non se la stava cavando bene.  
Mentre guardava Saverio raccolse da terra un forcone per il fieno, lo impugnò vicino al tridente, e colpì Gabriele nel fianco destro con l’altro capo. Gabriele incassò con un gemito.  
Il naso di Aureliano si increspò per la rabbia.  
Samurai stava parlando ma da dove si trovava non riusciva a capire nulla, ma non era importante, doveva rimanere concentrato.  
Fu in quel momento che Gabriele alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò su di lui, solamente per una frazione di secondo, prima di incassare un altro colpo al fianco sinistro. Quello sguardo fu abbastanza. Non c’era dolore nei suoi occhi, solo determinazione e una chiamata disperata all’azione.  
Adesso o mai più.  
Si liberò la traiettoria, alzò il braccio armato, svuotò i polmoni e sparò.   
Il proiettile colpì Saverio nel costato, poco sotto l’ascella, mentre si preparare a sferrare un altro colpo. Crollo a terra come se non fosse mai stato vivo. In un attimo la terra del fienile iniziò ad assorbire sangue.  
Ma lui non aveva tempo.  
Appena sentito lo sparo Samurai mise mano alla sua pistola, infilata nel retro dei pantaloni e si girò verso la fonte. Vide Aureliano e cacciò un urlo disumano mentre, con entrambe le mani, puntava su di lui la sua pistola.  
Ma avrebbe dovuto rallentare il tempo per avere anche solo una chance contro Aureliano Adami. Il signore di Ostia sparò e lo colpì in pieno petto. Un nuovo rumore di sparo pervase l’aria quando l’uomo, cadendo a terra, premette il grilletto. Subito dopo, un urlo strozzato.  
Gabriele si accasciò. Il suo intero corpo cedette, mettendo peso sulle sue braccia stirate e i suoi polsi legati.  
«Lele!» urlò Aureliano, precipitandosi verso l’amico.  
Non abbassò comunque la guardia. Prima di avvicinarsi a Gabriele, si assicurò che fossero al sicuro.  
Saverio era sicuramente morto, constatò Aureliano, mentre la pozza di sangue si allargava sempre di più sotto di lui.  
Samurai, invece, era incosciente ma ancora vivo e stringeva in mano la sua pistola. Aureliano, con un calcio, la mandò lontano. Poi si volse verso Gabriele. Vide chiaramente il foro d’ingresso del proiettile di Samurai, che lo aveva preso sul fianco destro.  
«No!» esclamò il ragazzo, quando lui cercò di liberargli le mani dai nodi sapienti di Saverio.  
«No, non farlo!» gemette ancora, sofferente.   
Aureliano lo guardò sconvolto. «Sei ferito! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!»  
Gabriele lo guardò con gli occhi di fuoco, la fronte bagnata di sudore freddo. Il naso sanguinante.  
«Segui il piano.» sillabò, tirando le labbra sanguinanti.  
Aureliano lo guardò e annuì. Era vero. Mancava così poco alla fine e si era fatto distrarre.  
Impugnò bene la pistola, si girò verso Samurai che rantolava a terra, prese la mira e gli sparò in mezzo agli occhi. Lo guardò, per qualche lungo secondo e non provò nulla. Non provò tristezza, non provò gioia.   
«Non siamo liberi finché non è morto.» Aureliano si girò, quando sentì Gabriele pronunciare quelle parole. Era evidente che Lele era sull’orlo dell’incoscienza.  
«Lele, è morto. Semo liberi. Ma ora te devo portà in ospedale!» esclamò, toccandogli il viso, facendolo risvegliare.  
Lele riemerse dall’incoscienza e scosse la testa.   
«Nella tasca c’è…il mio telefono. Chiama le guardie e vattene.»  
«No, che cazzo dici Le…»  
«Il piano, Aurelià!» esclamò Gabriele, interrompendolo.  
«Si, non te dovevano sparà nel piano!»   
Gabriele allora lo guardò negli occhi, e alzare la testa gli sembrò come la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto.  
«Chiama e vattene. Andrà tutto bene. Fidati de me.»  
Aureliano sputò l’aria fuori dal naso, frustrato e preoccupato. Prese il cellulare di Gabriele dalla tasca dei suoi jeans, compose il numero e rimase in attesa.  
«C’è stata una sparatoria al centro ippico River. C’è un ferito. Dovete fare presto.»  
Non attese risposta, ma pulì il telefono dalle sue impronte con il bordo della t-shirt che indossava e lo lanciò a terra.  
«Stanno arrivando, spero.» disse, sottovoce. Si avvicinò a Lele e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Starai bene, okay?»  
Lele forzò un sorriso. «Lo so. Adesso vai.» poi alzò lo sguardò su di lui. «E salutami Spadino.»

Mezz’ora dopo Aureliano era per strada, con Roma alle sue spalle. Non ci pensò fino a quando non fu lontano che, probabilmente, non l’avrebbe più rivista.  
Dedicò un pensiero a tutti. A Livia, a Nadia, a Romoletto, a Lele. A Isabelle.  
Li stava lasciando tutti alle spalle, ma non aveva paura per loro. Se la sarebbero cavata. Ne era sicuro.  
Viaggiò per quasi tutta la notte e verso le quattro del mattino si fermò ad un autogrill, verso Firenze, poco prima di arrivare all’aeroporto più vicino.  
Portò con sé il suo borsone e si avviò in bagno deserto. Si rinfrescò e si cambiò i vestiti, buttando quelli vecchi nel cestino dell’immondizia. Si lavò la faccia e si prese un attimo per guardarsi allo specchio.  
La barba incolta lo invecchiava, così come le occhiaie e quelle rughe intorno agli occhi a cui, nel bene o nel male, si stava abituando. Era visibilmente sconvolto, si sentiva stanchissimo e avrebbe volentieri dormito per ore. Ma non c’era tempo, avrebbe riposato solo quando dopo aver rivisto Alberto.  
Si fermò a prendere un caffè e qualcosa di dolce da mangiare, poi si rimise in strada.  
Erano circa le sei quando arrivò all’aeroporto di Firenze. Parcheggiò in un parcheggio gratuito e ripulì la macchina. Staccò con forza la targa e la gettò in un cassonetto dell’indifferenziata. Posò la mano sul cofano per un attimo, prima di lasciarsi alle spalle la sua jeep.  
Tirò fuori il telefono, mentre camminava spedito verso l’ingresso dell’aeroporto. Erano tutti già attivi e nessuno gli stava prestando attenzione.  
Avviò la telefonata. Gli rispose dopo qualche squillo un Alex particolarmente assonnato.  
«Chi è?»  
«So Aureliano. Me serve che me dai il numero di Alberto.» disse, senza perdersi in chiacchiere.  
«Che?» Alex, svegliato dalla telefonata, fece fatica a registrare tutte quelle parole.  
«Il numero di Alberto, Alex.» ripeté Aureliano, con calma. Non sapeva perché ma gli venne da ridere. Ogni passo che faceva sentiva l’adrenalina crescere in lui. Non si era sentito così neanche mentre sparava al Samurai.  
Le sue labbra si stirarono in un sorriso.  
«Sono confuso.» ammise Alex «Non avevi detto che avresti rispettato la sua decisione?»  
«Si. Ma io sto andando a prendere un aereo per la Spagna in questo momento e non so neanche se lui sia ancora lì.»  
Sentì silenzio dall’altra parte. «Alex?»  
«Stai andando in Spagna? Adesso?»  
«Si. Sono davanti all’aeroporto. Sto andando a fare il biglietto.»  
Alex scoppiò a ridere dall’altra parte. «Non ci si annoia mai con voi. Ti mando un messaggio con il numero che non me lo ricordo a memoria. Buona fortuna, Aurelià.»

Il messaggio con il numero arrivò qualche secondo dopo e lui avviò immediatamente la telefonata. Non sapeva neanche se sarebbe riuscito a chiamarlo, dato che Alberto si trovava all’estero. Forse gli sarebbe arrivata una richiesta di pagamento e lui avrebbe rifiutato, rendendo impossibile per lui contattarlo.  
Ma ci provò.   
Al quarto squillo, a cui Aureliano era arrivato con il cuore in gola, una voce insicura rispose.  
«Hola, quien es?»  
Aureliano non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma aveva totalmente senso che Alberto rispondesse al telefono in spagnolo, ormai. Sentire la sua voce gli diede una scarica di adrenalina.  
«Hola a te.» rispose Aureliano, sorridendo.  
Ci fu silenzio dall’altra parte, prima che Alberto, con un sussurro disse: «Aurelià.»  
Avrebbe riconosciuto la sua voce tra otto miliardi di voci.  
«Si. So io. Prima che te incazzi però…famme parlà.»  
«Io so davanti all’aeroporto, in questo momento. Volevo fa er biglietto…ma devi dirmi per dove.»  
«Vuoi venire qui?» gli chiese Alberto, con un filo di voce.  
«Si.»  
Sentì un lungo sospiro dall’altra parte. «Io voglio vederti, ma non se poi te devo vedè andà via di nuovo. Me dispiace, ma non posso. Eravamo d’accordo.»  
«Frena, frena. Io vengo pe restà, te lo giuro.»  
Ci fu ancora silenzio dall’altra parte. Aureliano si fermò, arrivato ormai in prossimità delle porte automatiche che lo avrebbero accolto nel fresco dell’aeroporto climatizzato.  
«Ci sei?» chiese, preoccupato dal silenzio.  
«Si. Ci sono. Che vuol dire che resti?»  
Aureliano esitò. Aveva dato così per scontato che Alberto lo amasse ancora, che volesse ancora stare con lui, che si trovò, con orrore, a pensare alla possibilità che non fosse davvero così.  
«Se vuoi…io resto con te. Non torno a Roma. Non più.»  
«Nun me prende in giro, Aurelià.» Alberto sembrava davvero non credere alle sue parole.  
Aureliano tirò fuori il suo carattere autoritario, alzò la voce e inserì nella frase tutta la sicurezza che aveva.  
«Devi fidatte de me. Io…so serio. Vengo per restà.»  
Rimase in attesa, mentre sentiva gli ingranaggi del cervello di Alberto lavorare anche a tremila chilometri.  
«Io sono a Siviglia. E se me stai a prende per il culo non ce torni sicuramente a Roma.»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, riconoscendo il vecchio Spadino in quelle parole.  
«Vado a fa il biglietto. Damme n’attimo e sto da te.»  
«Poi mandame le informazioni. Te vengo a prende.» riuscì a sentire il suo sorriso.

Comprò il primo volo utile non sarebbe partito prima delle 17:35, quindi rimase seduto nella sala d’attesa dell’aeroporto a vedere la gente arrivare e partire. Prese qualcosa di necessario al duty free, mangiò qualcosa, mentre aspettava notizie da parte di Lele.  
Aveva paura che se fosse partito prima di riceverle, non sarebbe stato facile per Lele contattarlo.  
Il suo telefono iniziò a squillare piuttosto preso, ma nessuno dei numeri era quello di Lele. Nadia lo aveva chiamato un paio di volte, anche Livia e Romoletto. Ma non rispose. Non poteva farlo.   
Voleva parlare con loro, voleva spiegarsi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegare. E, inoltre, non faceva parte del piano.   
Quando il suo volo comparse sugli schermi, comunicando il gate di ingresso, sentì il telefono vibrare brevemente nella tasca dei jeans. Tirò fuori il cellulare.  
«Sono vivo. Ho seguito il piano. Vai e non tornare. Buona fortuna.»  
Raccolse il borsone da terra e si avviò verso il gate.

Il volo durò quattro ore e mezza, ma sembrarono 12.   
Aureliano si muoveva nel sedile come un bambino troppo eccitato per stare fermo. Quell’aereo era un mix di lingue e si chiese, finalmente, se sarebbe mai riuscito ad imparare una nuova lingua, contando che sapeva a malapena l’italiano. La cosa lo preoccupava un po’, doveva essere sincero, ma magari avrebbe ricevuto un po’ di aiuto da Alberto. D’altronde se l’era cavata in situazioni ben più disperate di quelle.   
Non sarebbe stato solo ad affrontare le difficoltà e già questo avrebbe fatto una grande differenza, ne era sicuro.  
Da una parte non faceva che pensare a quello che aveva lasciato a Roma, alla parte finale del piano. Ora sapeva che Gabriele stava bene, ma avrebbe voluto tanto parlare con lui. Era suo il compito di assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene, in assenza di Aureliano. Avrebbe voluto parlare con Nadia e con sua sorella.   
Ma dall’altra continuava a ripetersi nella testa la scena di Alberto che lo veniva a prendere all’aeroporto. Cercò di immaginare il suo viso a distanza di mesi, anche se sembravano passati anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto.  
Il suo stomaco era sottosopra, gli veniva da vomitare e non sapeva neanche se fosse l’ansia, il nervosismo oppure quel maledetto aereo che si muoveva troppo. Ad un certo punto si rese conto di una cosa.  
Era la prima volta che prendeva un aereo e quasi non riuscì a capacitarsene.  
Di quanto altro si era privato, nella sua vita, per portare avanti quella che si era ritrovato tra capo e collo?   
Gli venne da ridere e si girò verso l’oblò. Il sole stava tramontando e sotto di lui vedeva la terra, vedeva delle città dall’alto come un angelo custode. Non aveva neanche idea di cosa stesse sorvolando, vedeva della terra, nuvole, specchi d’acqua, montagne. Stava anche andando in una città di cui ricordava il nome solo perché era scritto sul suo biglietto d’imbarco.  
Si sentiva come se fosse tornato ad essere un bambino con poca o zero esperienza di vita, e forse non era neanche così lontano dalla realtà. Aveva vissuto cose che la maggior parte delle persone al mondo potevano vedere solo nei film, ma c’erano tante cose che la maggior parte delle persone del mondo davano per scontato e che lui aveva avuto a malapena. Come un viaggio fatto all’improvviso, come una telefonata con la persona che amavano, come un abbraccio dalla loro madre, come la libertà di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e sparire.  
Ed era ora di riappropriarsi di tutto quanto.

Scendere da quell’aereo fu come vivere in slow motion. Il lungo corridoio che lo separava del gate di uscita sembrava infinito e lui era convinto che da fuori dovesse sembrare un topolino intrappolato in un labirinto, in cerca di un’uscita.  
Non si rese neanche conto che verso la fine del corridoio, quando già poteva vedere l’uomo pronto a salutarlo all’uscita del gate, accelerò il passò.   
«Bienvenido a España, señor.» disse l’uomo, con un sorriso, ma lui non lo vide.  
Vedeva solo Alberto, finalmente, attenderlo lì in piedi. Era sulla punta dei piedi, mentre muoveva la testa a destra e a sinistra per scorgerlo tra la folla in partenza e in arrivo.  
Lo vide e sorrise. Un sorriso che Aureliano gli aveva visto poche volte addosso. Un sorriso che lo riempì di una sensazione strana che, anche lui, aveva provato poche volte in vita sua.  
Aureliano non sapeva neanche che espressione avesse preso il suo viso. Non aveva coscienza del suo corpo, ma solo di quello di Alberto, quando fece slalom tra le persone, lasciò cadere a terra il suo borsone e gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita. Al solo contatto sentì uno schiocco, una scintilla, anche se era solo nella sua testa.  
Lo baciò.   
E se glielo avessero detto, che un giorno avrebbe baciato un uomo, Alberto, Spadino, in mezzo ad un aeroporto di un paese straniero, davanti ad un mare di persone, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Ma la realtà era che non gli importava di quella gente, non gli importava di dove si trovassero, non gli importava di niente, se non delle mani di Alberto che si stringevano sul suo viso, se non delle sue labbra, se non di quel contatto.   
Si allontanarono, ma solo perché avevano entrambi bisogno di aria, bisogno di riprendere il controllo.  
Vide il suo sorriso, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e Aureliano si allontanò solo per poterlo vedere meglio.  
Era dimagrito ancora, senza dubbio, decisamente troppo.  
Contro il suo avambraccio, stretto ancora intorno alla sua vita, riusciva a sentire la durezza delle ossa.  
«Stai bene?» fu la prima cosa che gli uscì dalla bocca, e si sentì stupido.  
«Ora sto molto meglio.» rispose Alberto, e aveva il tono di essere una confessione.  
Stava confessando che no, non era stato bene, che allontanarsi dall’Italia era stato necessario per la sua vita, ma non era stato abbastanza per superare il fatto che aveva già incontrato l’amore della sua vita e l’aveva dovuto lasciare indietro per il suo bene. Come poteva questa cosa fargli così bene e così male allo stesso tempo?  
Fu mentre riguardava di nuovo quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri che si ricordò tutto.  
Non solo le cose belle, a cui ripensava sempre, ma anche le cose brutte.  
Afferrò il suo polso e si tolse il braccio dal fianco.  
«Che ce fai qua, Aurelià?» gli chiese, mentre il suo viso si tingeva di ansia e paura.  
Aureliano, con uno slanciò, gli prese il viso tra le mani, puntò i suoi occhi in quelli scuri di Alberto.  
«So venuto pe te.» sussurrò, mentre il mondo intorno a loro scompariva.  
«L’ho capito subito che non potevo vive senza de te. C’è voluto un po’ de tempo. Ma ce l’ho fatta.»  
Alberto non si sentiva rincuorato da quelle parole, perché sapeva che c’era qualcosa che Aureliano non gli stava dicendo.  
Nessuno meglio di lui poteva sapere che non era così facile uscire vivi dalla vita che avevano condiviso.  
Lui aveva quasi rischiato di morire, quello era stato il suo riscatto.   
Qual era stato il riscatto di Aureliano Adami?  
«Che hai fatto?» gli chiese, a bruciapelo.  
«Te racconto tutto, te lo giuro.» rispose Aureliano, con un sorriso, poi si fece serio.  
«Adesso siamo io e te, se me vuoi ancora.»  
Lo guardò, in attesa. Perché aveva sentito il cuore di Alberto battere contro il suo petto, ricordava ogni parola che lui gli avesse mai detto, ogni conferma del sentimento che provava per lui. Ma erano passati mesi e lui lo aveva lasciato all’aeroporto e aveva continuato la sua vita. Non c’era più niente di sicuro.  
Ma Alberto sorrise, quasi rise. «Che domande der cazzo.» gli prese la mano e si chinò a raccogliere il suo borsone da terra, mettendoselo poi sulla spalla.  
«Andiamo a casa.» Aureliano sorrise e lo seguì.  
«Ah, te saluta Lele!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending sia.   
Salutate i ragazzi.   
Forse torneranno, ma sotto un'altra forma.
> 
> Take Care


End file.
